Love Never Fails
by southern-belle123
Summary: Bella was different, unique. She had a talent no other human had. Her mom wanted to go back to America but let Bella stay in Italy. Bella with the Volturi now. What will happened when Bella is send to live with her father for a year? Canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was different, unique. She had a talent that no other human had. She lives with a royal family, The Volturi. She is originally from America but moved to Italy with her mom at the age of 14. Her mom went back to America a year later but let Bella stay. What will happened when the Volturi send Bella to live with her father for a year, before she is changed? What will Bella do when she meets a coven of vampire in forks? Will she tell them her secret or hide it until the time is right?/ Canon pairing, E/B, J/A, Em/R, C/Es.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds singing there tune.

"Stupid birds." I mumbled to myself. I wish I had a rock to throw at them.

I turned over, hoping more sleep would come my way.

No such luck.

"BELLA! Wake up! It's a beautiful day!" I heard coming from the general direction of my bed room door, coming closer with every word. I wish I had a rock to throw at her.

"Jane," I started "Since when are you so cheerful?" If Jane was acting cheerful, then pigs must have learned how to fly, because this was very strange and not at all like Jane. She was a dark and gloomy little girl, with a habit of acting like a bitch to many people. But what most didn't know, was that Jane was actually sweat. She had a little bit of gold in her un-beating heart, but rarely showed it. Only Alec and myself have seen her care for anything.

Jane was short with blonde hair and had ruby red eyes. She looked like a little girl but acted like a women. Jane, and her twin brother Alec, we changed when they were 14. Aro would have waited longer but they were almost killed by the people in there village. The people accused them of being witches. It was nonsense. They tried to burn them but Aro got there with seconds to spare and saved them. They are highly known for there talents. Jane can make you feel the worst pain with just staring at you, and Alec can cut off all your senses.

There powers can't work on me but myn can work on them. I am also very well known but I don't use my real name. I usually use Poison or Angel; the Volturi thought Princess Poison was catchy so they decided it was a better name for me. Even if I prefer Angel. It doesn't sound deadly; that's the point. Its supposed to make enemies think they have the upper hand but no one could beat my power. At least, that's what Aro told me.

Jane and I didn't really like each other when we met. To be honest… we hated each other. But as time grew, we became close friends. We still don't know why but we just are. It might be because when we are together, we are a deadly team. We kind of complete each other in a weird way.

Her child-like laugh filled the room. "Visitors are coming today! Time to kill some bad vamps!" She yelled with a grin.

"First of all, you don't need to scream, I can hear almost as good as you." I said as I rubbed my ears," Second of all, you kill people for a leaving; you're almost as bad as them."

"I know!" She said cheerfully, "Pick something nice to wear, it's a special occasion! Ohh, and Aro wants to have a word with you." After delivering that information, she skipped out of the room.

Something is seriously wrong with that girl. I thought, smiling, while shaking my head.

I got up and took a shower. Mmmmm… strawberry. I love the smell of strawberries. They are so fresh and sweat, and taste fantastic.

I wonder what Aro wants to talk to me about? I thought as I blow dried my hair. I had simple chestnut hair, that naturally went in waves down to the middle of my back, with boring brown eyes and full pouty pinks lips. I was lean with a toned body but was pale as fucking snow.

When I was finished blow drying and straightening my hair, I started my make up.

I usually left it natural, but decided to do smoky-eyes. They would look good with any outfit I picked. When I finished with the make-up, I made my way to my closet.

Mmm… what to wear? Valentino? No. Guess? No. Ahh Gucci!

I decided to wear a hooded parka, with white drape neck top, off-white drill two pocket shorts, medium shoulder bag, a taupe elastic web belt, and high heel platform open toe booties, with a necklace in shiny aged silver. When I looked at the finished product, I was impressed. I had never liked shopping much, and still don't, but I do have a better fashion sense then I did before I moved to Italy. I put on my cloak and left my room.

I made my way to the throne room, were I assumed Aro would be. I opened the door, walked in, and was greeted by three pairs of red eyes.

Aro was tall with black shoulder-length hair and milky red eyes. Marcus was just as tall as Aro but had wave black hair, not straight like Aros, and clouded red eyes. Caius was also tall but he had ice blond hair that was straight and piercing red eyes that seemed to glow.

"Dear Bella!" Aro greeted me quite loudly.

"Hello Aro, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat cross-legged on the floor two meters away from his throne.

"Bella, I do wish you would just sit in your throne. You're getting your cloak dirty." He said unhappily.

"Aro. My throne isn't finished yet. So in the mean time… get to the point!" I yelled. Everyone was used to my rudeness and swearing. They didn't care anymore because they knew I probably wouldn't stop anyways. It was tattooed into my brain. Ever sense I was a kid, I heard people around me swear. It was like a second language to me. No. More like a ninth language.

"Don't be so impatient Isabella. I have a proposal for you." He paused and looked at his two brothers. "What do you think about staying with your father your senior year of high school?"

***


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long!_

_I don't own Twilight. Wish I did though!!!_

* * *

"_Don't be so impatient Isabella. I have a proposal for you." He paused and looked at his two brothers. "What do you think about staying with your father your senior year of high school?" _

"My dad?" I asked stupidly.

"Well of course! You haven't seen Charlie in years! And u are going to be a vampire in the next 2 years; why not stay with him a while?" Aro explained with a gentle smile on his face.

"What about my mom? Do I get time with her?" I asked.

_I love my mother. She is a free spirit. She and Phil are the cutest couple. They were always sneaking kisses when they thought I wasn__'t looking. I wish I had someone like that…_

"Well of course you can see your mother, but you haven't seen your father in years. He would be happy to see you and spend time with you." Aro stated.

_He's right…_

"When do I leave?" I asked with a smile on my face, but I knew I had sadness in my eyes. I would hate to leave the Volturi castle but I knew that spending time with my father was something I had to do. I needed to stop whining. I was the Volturi princess for crying out loud. I had killed vampires. Why should I be afraid of little humans? I was different now. I wasn't the weak little girl I used to be. I wasn't 14 anymore. Chad Tealswin wasn't going to be there to torment me anymore. Neither was Alexis. They were still in Phoenix…

_Bella, 14 years old._

_One more period._

_One more period and I could go home._

_One more period and I could see my mommy._

_One more period and I would be free of Chad and Alexis._

_Chad and Alexis moved to Phoenix five months ago. They were brother and sister. They did everything together. Basket ball. Eat. Homework. And make fun of me. It all happened because I embarrassed Alexis and of course her brother would join her in torturing me._

_It was lunch time. I was walking to my table in the corner. I sit with one more person. Angela Weber. My only friend. As I was walking I could hear Alexis talking about her handbag saying that is was a Prada original. _

"… _he called me a beautiful girl and gave it to me as a present. I was, like, totally surprised. He was so sweet. I thought I was going to, like, die when I saw it was a Prada original." She said in her nasally voice. _

" _That's not an original" I said quietly._

_She looked me up and down. "Excuse me? What would you know about Prada or anything fashionable?" She asked ,irritated_

"_Well… Prada has a deferent style to it. They use a special stitching tactic. Yours has the wrong stitching and also the originals didn't come in that colour. Also I would bet that the inside of your purse doesn't have a bronze bar that states its Prada?" I finished in a rush._

Why am I doing this. She looks like she's going to kill me! _I thought with fright._

_One of the people grabbed the bag, before Alexis or Chad could get it, and opened it up. Her name was Britney, I think. She looked up at the rest of the table and said "She's right. It's fake." _

_Everyone's eyes turned to me. _

_Alexis and Chad have made my life I living hell since then._

_I was sitting in my seat, in my last period class, reading Romeo and Juliet, when I heard the teacher call the class to order. I put the book down and looked up at the teacher. _

"_Ok. Today class, we are going to learn about Egypt. Does anyone know where that's located?" He asked._

_That was when I heard Alexis speak, from the back. " No but the real question is does anyone know where to located Bella's boobs. I'm getting worried. They seemed to have disappeared." She said with a nasty smile._

"_Sis, there not missing. They were never there. Bella has no boobs. Or an ass either." Said her brother, Chad, as if it was obvious_

_The class started laughing. The teacher called the class to order, but that didn't help. They kept making fun of me. By the end of the class I decided I couldn't take it anymore. When the bell rang, signalling that school, was finished. I ran out of the class room all the way to Angela's locker. _

"_I'm leaving!" I told her._

"_Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, turning to me with a smile, which turned into a frown. She was about to start talking but I interrupted her._

"_No. Leaving for good. I can't take it anymore Ang. They are making my life a living hell all because I said her purse was fake. I'm sorry. I'll come say bye before we leave but I can't stay here any longer." I said, gave her a quick hug and left the school running, and kept running all the way to my house._

_When I got home. I yelled for my mom. She came running down the stairs._

"_Honey, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She asked in hysterics._

"_I'm not hurt but I'm not fine. I can't stay her any longer. They will never stop. They hate me and I hate them. Please mom. Let use move!" I yelled the last part._

"_Alright sweat heart." With that said she turned to the globe on one of the shelves in the living room. She spun it once, closed her eyes and poked the globe._

"_Italy." She stated and picked up the phone to call the airport. _

_A few hours later we were on a plane to Italy. My, soon to be , new home. We already said by to Angela. I hope she would be alright. _

**Present**

It was time to call Charlie.

* * *

I've been Getting kinda confused. But its ok now!

IMPORTANT!!!= This is what I'm going to do. For the next week I'M not going to post any, then after the week is up I'm going to put one up every day and hopefully I will have one up everyday of the next month or so!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there everyone!! Its ME!!! I know I said I would write a chapter every day… ya that didn't really happened, but this is what imma try to do. I'm still going to try to post a chapter everyday. I'm trying to make my chapters at least 1000 words, because it really pisses me off when people only offer like little things. I also try to put in a lot of detail in a chapter. In this chapter I wanted to you see that Jane and Bella are like sisters in a way. I changed Bella into a person that I thought she would be like in my story. Don't get me wrong. I love Bella in the Twilight series, but in my story, she didn't grow up around weak humans, she grew up with the freaking Volturi, for crying out loud. When you're reading this story, Please remember that little fact. **_

_**If I don't post a story everyday. DON'T YELL AT ME PLEASE!**_

_**Love, Southern_belle123 (aka Jelena) ((Yes that is my real name)) (((the J is pronounced like a Y. Yell-ena.)))**_

_**PS! I don't own Twilight! :'(**_

_

* * *

_

_**A few hours later we were on a plane to Italy. My, soon to be, new home. We already said by to Angela. I hope she would be alright. **_

_**Present**_

_It was time to call Charlie._

* * *

Aro's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella, I do wish you wouldn't blank out like that. It makes me question your sanity." His voice was lased with amusement. He was also smiling, as were his brothers and the rest of the guard.

Jane helped me get to my feet.

"Aro! Bella is not insane. She's just a little dumb, that's all. How can we even blame her? She is a human." Jane said childishly, with a goofy smile on her face.

"Jane. Run." I said with fury.

Jane through a side glance at me and took off.

My eye sight had improved drastically in the last 3 ½ years that I had lived here.

I saw that Jane was about to make it out of the doors. I through my shield at the doors, blocking her way. She bounced off it and wasted no time hiding.

I looked around the room a few times, and was about to give up when I noticed that Alecs cloak had a little bump on the back. And he was whispering very low to the bump. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying, while acting as though I hadn't noticed.

"…She hates it when I make fun of her for being a human." Ah ha. So little Jane thought she could use her brother as a shield.

"I understand that Jane but why did you have to hide in MY cloak? You could have went behind the thrones or made a hole in the wall. She's going to end up catching you and I am NOT going to help you!" Alec said in irritation.

"Alec. She won't get me. Just make an excuse to leave or something!" Jane whispered. Alec was about to say something when I interrupted.

"You wrong little Jane." I said as I through my shield under Alecs cloak and grabbed Jane. "I would and always will get you." I said with a victorious smile on my face.

Jane looked so surprised! I thought she would crap her pants, if it were possible!

"BELLLAAAA!" Jane whined, and then turned to Aro, expecting him to order me to let her down.

_Like I would listen…_

"JANNNNEEE!" I whined, just like she did but I added a pout in Aros direction. Aro could NOT resist my pouts. But he did treat us fairly. I was like his daughter. So was Jane. And he was like our dad. Well Second dad for me. Even though I never see Charlie doesn't mean I don't remember how great of a father he was.

Aro looked stern. But I could see amusement shining in his eyes.

He turned to me with a small smile. "Bella, darling. Don't you have to call your father?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I looked over at Jane. She looked scared, yet amused.

"Fine! But you're not getting away with calling me dumb Jane." Her eyes got really wide and filled with fear. I quickly took out my cell and snapped a picture of Jane.

I set her down and started to walk away.

As I was walking, I said, "Thanks Janey. Your face makes such a good Christmas card for all my fanged friends!" I said with as much enthusiasm possible.

"BELLLAA!" Jane whined, again.

I could hear everyone laughing. I joined as I walked to my room.

By the time I reached my room, it had quieted down. Jane was probably still fusing, but she would get over it.

I send my picture to my hotmail account and saved it. When I finished with that, I went and sat at me desk. I picked up the phone and pressed 3, which was my daddies' number on speed dial. My mom was 2 and my 1 number was this little bakery in town, which delivers. They made delicious pastries. I would have put one of my parents on 1 but I was really hungry when I added the numbers.

I looked at the time. It was around 6am here. _Stupid Jane. _So it was around 9pm there. Charlie should be up, especially if there is a game on.

Charlie picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" Charlie asked, sounding tried. _He's not the only one._

"Dad?" I asked, even though I new it was him.

"Bells? Hey there. How is Italy treatin you? It's probably better then Forks!" He said with a chuckle at the end.

"It's good!" I said enthusiastically. "I actually wanted to ask you something?" It came out as a question.

"Sure kiddo. What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could come live with you for a bit?" I asked, "You don't have to say yes, if you don't want to then that's fine!" I finished, hurriedly.

"OFCOURSE!" Charlie nearly yelled. "Of course I want you to come live with me! Nothing would make me happier!" He said with A LOT of enthusiasm.

"Charlie? Your not getting sick are you? Or maybe you're getting a little soft. Cuz the Charlie I know doesn't scream like a little girl, in line for a Hannah Montana concert!" I finished, jokingly.

I heard Charlie on the other end chuckle. "Living with you is going to be a hoot. When you comin?" He asked.

"Mmm… maybe next week. Its Sunday now so I guess I'll be there, this coming up, Saturday? A round 11ish am?" I asked.

"I won't be able to pick you up. I'll be finished around 12. I'll try to get one of the other guys-"

I cut him off. "Dad. You don't have to pick me up. There's no point. Imma send one of my cars there a day ahead and drive there. Don't worry. I'll be there at 12. On the dot."

"Bells, it's a three hour drive from Seattle to Forks. And I don't want ya speeding." He finished in a warning tone. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll just get a car sent to your house and ride my bike. It will take me an hour and a half to get to your house. Happy?"

"YOU HAVE A MOTERCYCLE? Bella! Those are incredibly dangerous!" Charlie sounded like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Dad, I've been driving since I was 15 and have never been an accident or even gotten a cut. Don't worry."

"This isn't the end Bells. We will talk about it when you arrive." He said.

"Ok…" My pout will save my beloved motorcycle.

_I still haven't upgraded the engine. I'll have to take it to Jakes house. He could defiantly fix it up, if Charlie was telling the truth about the kids amazing skills._

"And Bells?"

"Ya dad?"

"It's Our home now." He said sweetly.

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem kiddo. Any other questions you wanna shoot my way."

"Ya. I was wondering if any of the guys in La Push were acting weird." I asked, hoping Charlie wouldn't ask me why I asked.

"Ya. Sam. You remember Sam, right?"

"Sam. Ya I remember him. He's the one that through mud at me when me and Jacob were making mud pies, right?"

"Ya, ya. That's the kid. Why you asking? You lookin already?" Charlie joked.

"No dad. Not lookin yet." I said with a smile on my face.

"K Bella. I gotta go. A new game just started. Bye now."

"Bye dad." I said and hung up.

_I wonder what Forks has in store for me?_

* * *

_Its me again! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is probably going to me set the day Bella leaves or on the plane. I am going to try and make this one extra long and add the first day. Or I'm going to, hopefully, post 2 chapters!_

_I work a 7-8 hour shift tmrw and a 6 hour shift on Sunday so I might not be able to update that quickly but imma try and keep my word!_

_BYEE!!!! XOXO to all my readers._

_PS!! Please review and give me some pointers on stuff!!!!!!! _

_PPSS!!! Imma try and put some pictures up. The outfits I chose are probably stuff I would wear and MAYBE Bella would wear. If you have any suggestions. I'm all ears, well more like all eyes!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey!! Wats up? OK so, I know I said I would try and add the Cullens in. Ya didn't happen. I KNOW! I'm not that reliable sometimes. BUT! I will definitely add them into the next chapter!!! I added a little preview for ya!

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story!

_

* * *

_

"_**And Bells?"**_

"_**Ya dad?"**_

"_**It's our home now." He said sweetly.**_

"_**Thanks dad." I said with a smile on my face.**_

_

* * *

_

**The past week has been stressful. I had been running all over the place, trying to get everything ready before I leave. I had to make the flight arrangements and book the plane. I also had to figure out how to get my car to Forks. Aro said they could ship it for me, but I wanted it there when I got there. It was really hard to decide what car to bring, but I made my decision, and I would have to live with it.**

_**I wonder if Charlie would let me bring a few more? **_**I asked myself.**

**No, probably not. His yard isn't big enough for all my cars.**

_**I wonder if he would let me buy him a new house? **_**I wondered.**

**Hopefully, in time. Charlie deserves something special. When my mom skipped out on him; He had nothing. His job was his life. It was the only thing that made him happy. Hopefully, I will make him happy. I'm going to spoil him! **

**I could buy him a new house. If he's apposed to that, I'll just upgrade the house a little. Maybe a new house, TV, stereo system, some video game station, and lots more. I can't wait! This will be insanely awesome! I haven't gotten to do something like this since I designed the throne room.**

**When I got to the castle, it was all red, brown, and burgundy stones. I changed it for the better. I kept the circle shape of the room. Made it gray/blue cement and added some of those Greek poles. I also went to Greece and bought some really beautiful marble benches and stuff. I let them keep there thrones but changed the colour of the cushions. I put black satin/silk. Painted the wood white. Added some diamonds and finished. I also redid the balcony. It is white too but I put some diamonds in the wood.**

**Aro said I could put three thrones up on the balcony, if I wanted too. I agreed. Jane, Alec, and I now have thrones on the balcony. Myn is in the middle. Jane on my left, Alec on my right. We are known as Silence/Alec, Poison/Angel/me, and Misery/Jane. We were going to name Jane Pain but she thought it was to masculine and she didn't like the rhyming. She said it was tacky. **

**I love my vampire family. They care for me so much. We are a big happy family.**

_**I remember my first day…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella, 14, in Voltura.**_

"_**Mom, Can we go get some ice cream?" I asked my mother eagerly.**_

_**We have been living in Italy for almost two months. It is beautiful here. I know how to speak a little and how to read something. I start school in a couple of days and am very exited. Hopefully, these people will be nicer then the ones back in phoenix.**_

_**Mom decided that we should visit another part of Italy. She picked Volterra. It is a beautiful little city. I love everything about it.**_

"_Sure sweetheart. Look," She pointed at a little bakery "it has ice cream!'_

_She grabbed my hand and led ran with me to the bakery. When we walked in, I could smell so many different scents. Cinnamon, coco nut, banana, strawberry, coffee, cookies and cream and espresso. There were cakes, cupcakes, cookies, brownies and soooo much more. I could practically feel my mouth watering. We orders two brownies and two ice creams. Mom bought Coffee Toffee, and I bought Wacky Tacky Mango. It was delicious!_

_We started walking back to our car, which was parked outside of the gates. We had to walk thought the woods to get to it. _

_When we were almost there, we saw a tour group walking our way. The leader of the tour was wearing a weird jacket thing. She looked up at use, and smiled. She was beautiful. She had long monogamy hair and was very tall. She had these bright violet eyes. They looked surreal. Too bright and too purple. Nothing I had ever seen before._

"_Ciao," She began but I interrupted her._

"_I'm sorry, we don't speak good Italian." I said with a small smile._

_She smiled at me. "Well, then its good that I speak good English." she stated, "Hello, my name id Heidi, and I am leading a free tour group, would you like to join. It will only take an hour or two." She said, still smiling._

_My mother looked over at me. "What do you thing? Wanna go?"_

_I looked up at her. "Sure mommy, sounds like fun." I said with a grin._

_We walked near the front of the group. We had walked for about 15 minutes and now we were inside a building. We all walked into a HUGE elevator. There were about 20-30 people in it, not including Heidi, mom and myself. When the door opened, we all filed out. People were taking pictures and talking. I started getting this weird feeling. It felt like death, or what I imagined death would feel like. I new something bad was going to happened, so I grabbed my moms hand and through my shield over her. I had to figure out a way to get my mom to fall asleep or something. If she tripped and hit her head, that would work. It would give her a headache but nothing life threatening. _

_Heidi opened these to big doors, and led everyone inside. I pulled my mom to the side, right outside the door._

"_Bella, we have to go --" I interrupted her._

"_I have to tie my shoes mom. You wouldn't want me to trip, would you?"_

"_Of course not baby. Just hurry up. I really want to see this room. It looks so old and spooky. "She said with an exited smile on her face._

"_Okay, READY!" I put as much enthusiasm as possible._

_As we walked through the door frame, mom tripped over her own heels. Her head hit the floor and she passed out. I ran to her hair and checked her pulse and looked for any injuries. She has one little bruise on her forehead. She had had worse. So had I. I felt horrible but if my suspicion was correct, and they usually were, then this was way better for her._

_I looked up at everyone in the room. There were three men on thrones and at least 15 other people around them. When I looked closer, I saw red eyes. They also have blood all around them and all the tourist were on the floor. I grabbed my moms hand, and through my shield around us._

"_Looks like we forgot two." One of the men said._

"_Stay away from me." I said, with a stutter. "I will kill you if you go near me."_

_They laughed. The only person that didn't laugh was Heidi and I man with black hair, who was staring at me with wide eyes._

_The man that sat in-between two other men on thrones, said, "Demitri."_

_A man with a million muscles started walking towards me. When he was two meters away from me, I lifted up my hand, that wasn't holding my moms hand, and pushed it toward him, palm up. Almost like I was going to push him away from me but he was to far away for that. My shield pulsed through me and went out through my hand. It smacked into muscle man and he went flying back. It was perfectly quit after that. _

_The man started sliding across the floor and landed in front of the 3 men sitting in thrones. I looked away from the man and up to the three sitting in thrones. The blonde was looking at me with wide eyes and a small smile. The one with wavy, black, hair was smiling slightly and the one in the middle had a full blown grin. For some reason. I felt like I could trust them._

_The one in the middle stud up and walk slowly towards me. When he was three feet away from me, he stopped, and sat down. He stared at me for a moment, before he started talking._

"_Hello, little one. I am Aro. And these people are my family. My two brothers and my guard. What is your name?" He asked with a smile._

"_M-m-my n-name is Isabella, b-but y-y-y-ou c-c-can call me B-Bella." I said, stuttering._

"_Don't be afraid child. We will not harm you. You are like us. You're special. You have powers that no other human has ever had." He stated with a grin._

"_Y-you said I-I was like you?" I asked, confused. My stutter slowly leaving me._

_His smile broadened, "You are. But you are human. We are not."_

_My eyes nearly popped out of my eyes. I suddenly got scared. _

_**Maybe there crazy. **__I thought. Yet I still felt safe._

"_What are you then?" I asked._

_He said it so seriously that I believed him. "Vampires."_

* * *

When my mom woke up that day. I asked him if we could move. Aro had convinced me that I was perfectly safe. I believed him. After a few weeks. I started to feel comfortable. After two-three months, it felt like home.

Enough of the past. Now was the time to focus. I had packed everything I needed. Every week, Heidi would send me some clothes. I would throw, or give to charity, anything I didn't want anymore. The shoes and accessories were the only things I ever kept, along with some shirts and jeans.

Charlie had called and told me that my car had arrived on time. The airport had also arrived and said my bike was there.

* * *

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Janey" I said sadly. "Be nice and try to have fun."

"I'm not sure about the nice thing, but I'll make sure she has fun. We could go to the carnival." Alec said, suddenly, behind me. He came to stand beside me. He started pinching his sister's check and began cooing to her. I stated laughing so hard. "Would you like that? Yes you would! Yes you would!"

"When Bella leaves, there won't be anyone to help you. I could kill you and no one would turn there heads to look. I could kill you right now." She said in a dead tone.

Alec stepped behind me; using me as a shield. "No fighting while in gone. Jane," I pointed at her. "no killing your brother. And Alec, stop being a wimp."

They both crushed me in one big hug.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Srry I didn't get to the Cullen's yet but next chapter is gonna have them in it! Lately I've been very tired. So I haven't been able to write in the morning but I will tmrw. I'm wakin up around 5:30 and goin to my friends at 7ish and school starts at 8. So hopefully ill be able to write a chapter in the morning and 1 after school. If I don't do that. I'll just make the chapter REALLY long!!**

**I would make this one longer but I got kinnda side tracked! I'm watchin 10 Thing I Hate About You on you tube. Btw it's the TV series not the movie!! Its SOOOOOO goood! And also I have to do this French thing. Gaaaaaa I hate French.**

**Ok soooo I havent wrote the next chapter yet, but imma try and write a little preview. **

I parked my car into one of the available parking spots. I was right near the office. An easy escape from there stares. I was used to people staring at me. When you go somewhere public with Heidi or another vampire, you have to be used to the stares. I knew they couldn't see me through my dark tinted windows but I felt like they could. The guys were staring at my car like it was a piece of meat and they hadn't eaten in weeks, And the girls were staring in jealousy. Either they wanted my car or the attention it was getting.

I just sat and looked around for a moment. I decided to just get it over with. People in the castle had always told me that if I had lighter skin and red eyes, I could pass as a vampire. They told me that my features were defined, and almost everything was straight. They called me beautiful every chance they could. But I never believed them. I always felt ordinary next to them. They were so perfect. So graceful. No other creature could compare to the beauty.

I grabbed my bag, and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing _I thought.

I slowly opened my door and put my feet out. I wouldn't want to fall. I pulled my self out and heard gasps. Some louder then others. With my excellent hearing I heard comments from all corners of the parking lot. Some were mean. Some were nice, and some were just confusing.

'**She's so hot! I'd definitely tap that!'**

'**OMG! New girl! She could totally be a cheerleader.'**

'**What a slut.'**

'**Wow. Hot. Probably as hot or hotter then Rosalie Hale!'**

I tried to ignore the rest of the comments.

As I walked to the office. I saw something in the corner of my eye. When I looked over to my left, I saw two very shiny cars. Volvo and Jeep. But that's not what caught my eye. It was the five people standing behind them. There was a short girl with black spiky pixie cut. A tall blonde male was holding her. He had scars all over his face. They were hardly noticeable to the human eye but because my eyes were more advanced, I could see it. To the right of the couple, there was a beautiful blonde that was looking at me in wonder. She had her head tilted and had her eyebrows scrunched together. A big burly man was holding her lovingly. He was nearly as big at Demitri. To the right of them was a guy with bronze hair. He was very attractive. They all were. And I knew why. They were vampires.

_But they had golden eyes._

* * *

**OK YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!!!!!! ~~ To get the next chapter I wont 7 review and at least 2 story suggestions. Send me something that you liked. Make sure its good.**

**Its ok if I don't get the story suggestion but I REALLY need something to read! I've been reading this book called Beastly. Its gonna be a movie and it REALLY good book!**

**BTW these are good stories~ **

**Bella Swan: Kidnapper by= Kambria Rain**

**Officer Goodbody by= Kambria Rain**

**Death and Poison by= Lovenyx125**

**Shields of Power by=thunderful**

**XoXo== Jelena 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm srry I didn't post this up sooner, but u guys never gave me the reviews!!! Ooh well.**_

_**I want 40 for the next chapter! **_

**I don't own twilight. Not even the car :'( I only own the story line.  
**

* * *

_I should have to the Volturi plane. _I thought to myself.

I usually liked flying. I remembered flying as a kid. The food wasn't bad and I got to talk to my mom.

My mommy wasn't here and the food was repulsive. I think it was supposed to be chicken. It looked like a piece of squished crap with gravy on it. Pardon my French but who in the fuckin' world would eat something like this. I know who. Fragment (consider revising)

She looked about 36. She had black messy hair, which looked greasy. She had perfect teeth but there was a piece of spinach in them. We hadn't been fed anything with spinach. And she had been to the washroom three times. Shouldn't she have seen it well she was washing her hands or something.

None of that bothered be that much. What bothered me was that she smelt like garbage and skunk! It was gross.

I wouldn't even be sitting with her if they hadn't made a mistake. I ended up paying for first class and getting second. Someone had made a mistake and I had to pay for it. I had to sit beside a smelly women. I wanted to role into a ball and cry.

When the plane had landed, I wanted to scream for joy! But I didn't. That would be weird and kind of crazy. I did, however, run off then plane. I made my way to the front desk. The guy behind the desk had his back to me.

"Um. Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'll be right with you." He told me, still not turning around.

When he turned around he stopped for a second, and looked me over. He could only see my top half, but that seemed enough for him. I zipped up my sweater. It seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Hello. My name is Daren. How may I help you?" He asked with a smile, that I think was supposed to me sexy. It wasn't.

"Hi. I was wondering were I'm supposed to pick up my bike?"

"We don't keep bicycles here, miss."

"I meant my motorcycle."

"Ohh! Name?"

"Bella Swan." I said flatly.

He typed started typing. "Ahh. You can pick it up at the parking lot on stage 2."

He leaned over the counter, and asked, "Anything else I can do for you?" he asked in a nasty gravely voice.

I looked at him in disgust. "No." I said and started walking away.

When I got to the parking lot, at stage 2, I asked the guy for me bike. When he brought it out, I nearly squealed. Nearly. I stopped my self, took a deep breath, put on my helmet, and began riding.

I got to Charles house in less then 2 hours. When I climbed off my bike, I was grabbed in a hug. Usually Charlie didn't show his emotions this much. I guess he missed me.

When I got everything unpacked, I made my way down stairs. When I entered the living room, Charlie was sitting in the recliner. I took a seat on the couch. We watched some basket ball game on the TV. I wasn't interested. I only liked to play baseball and a little bit of volley-ball. When the pizza came, I paid and we watch more basketball. When I finished, I told Charlie I was going to bed. I changed into my pjs. I slipped into my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Heidi had sent me an outfit to wear for the first day of school. It wasn't anything that I would chose for myself, but I wore it. Heidi would be proud that I didn't complain. It was a green and black, square neck, plaid, tunic with black, shiny, leggings (pick on profile!). I decided not to wear heels today. I picked a pair of plain black flats.

I curled my hair and applied a little make-up. I made my way downstairs, to eat breakfast. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Charlie sitting, drinking some coffee and looking through the paper, shaking his head at something.

As I made my way to the fridge, I said, "I don't know why you read the paper ch-dad. There's no point, if it only gets you mad."

He ignored my statement. "Two unsolved murders in Seattle. You couldn't pay me enough." He said, still shaking his head.

"No leads?" I asked.

"Nope, not even one."

"Ohh." _Better check that out._

I was about to grab an egg, to make an omelette, but the time on the oven display cult me by surprise.

"Shit. Better get going." I grabbed a cereal bar instead of the egg, and ran to get my bag.

I grabbed my bag and started for the door. "Bye dad! See you after school!"

"I won't be home till 8ish! Can you cook something?" He asked, from the kitchen.

"Sure! See ya!"

I ran to my beloved car. It was a Ferrari Enzo, in cherry red. It was beautiful. I usually didn't like getting presents from Aro and the guard, but I couldn't say no to this one. I toyed with it a little, and now it goes over 250 mph. It's so fast and sleek.

I through my bag into the passenger's seat, turned it on and drove to the school. Charlie had explained were the school was last night. I followed the directions, and was there in a few minutes.

I parked my car and looked around. Looks like I had turned some unwanted heads.I was used to people staring at me. When you go somewhere public with Heidi or another vampire, you have to be used to the stares. I knew they couldn't see me through my extremely dark tinted windows but I felt like they could. The guys were staring at my car like it was a piece of meat and they hadn't eaten in weeks, and the girls were staring in jealousy. Either they wanted my car or the attention it was getting.

I just sat and looked around for a moment. I decided to just get it over with. People in the castle had always told me that if I had lighter skin and red eyes, I could pass as a vampire. They told me that my features were defined, and almost everything was straight. They called me beautiful every chance they could. But I never believed them. I always felt ordinary next to them. They were so perfect. So graceful. No other creature could compare to the beauty.

I grabbed my bag, and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing _I thought.

I slowly opened my door and put my feet out. I wouldn't want to fall. I pulled my self out and heard gasps. Some louder then others. With my excellent hearing I heard comments from all corners of the parking lot. Some were mean. Some were nice, and some were just confusing.

'**She's so hot! I'd definitely tap that!'**

'**OMG! New girl! She could totally be a cheerleader.'**

'**What a slut.'**

'**Wow. Hot. Probably as hot or hotter then Rosalie Hale!'**

I tried to ignore the rest of the comments.

As I walked to the office. I saw something in the corner of my eye. When I looked over to my left, I saw two very shiny cars. Volvo and Jeep. But that's not what caught my eye. It was the five people standing beside them. There was a short girl with black spiky pixie cut. A tall blonde male was holding her. He had scars all over his face. They were hardly noticeable to the human eye but because my eyes were more advanced, I could see it. To the right of the couple, there was a beautiful blonde that was looking at me in wonder. She had her head tilted and had her eyebrows scrunched together. A big burly man was holding her lovingly. He was nearly as big at Demitri. To the right of them was a guy with bronze hair. He was very attractive. They all were. And I knew why. They were vampires.

_But they had golden eyes._

I had never seen any vampires that didn't have red eyes. _This was sure to be interesting._

I turned away for them and continued walking. I started walking up the stairs. I was almost at the top, when my foot got colt on the step below me. I quickly put my foot in front of me. I managed not to fall, but I did hear a chuckle come from the golden eyed vamps. I stopped walking and through them an annoyed look over my shoulder.

The bronze haired one stopped laughing at once, and I realised why. I had moved so fast that no human would have seen. I quickly turned my head and continued up the stairs. I knew they were staring at me but I kept on walking, and tried to keep my heart as steady as possible. Which happens to be hard.

I walked into the office and was immediately hit with the send of daisies. It was very strong. I looked around and saw dozens of daisies. There were pictures and statues of daisies. Air fresheners and not pads with daises. I looked behind the desk and saw a plump lady sitting in a chair typing on the computer. She had red hair and was wearing a bright purple shirt. I started walking to the desk. She looked up and just stared. I waited for her to say something, but nothing came out. I noticed that her jaw had dropped.

_Creepy. _I thought.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I said awkwardly.

That seemed to bring her out of her daze. She offered me a big smile. "Hello Miss. Swan! I'm Ms. Cope! Welcome to Forks High school! I'm sure you'll love it here." She said. She quickly searched around her desk for something.

"Okay! So this is your schedule and this is the map of the school. I'll just High-light the best roots to get to and from your locker." She quickly did that and started handing me thing.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I need you to get all your teachers to sign this and to bring it back at the end of the day."

"Sure. I'll do that." I said and made my way to the door.

"Great! Have a wonderful day!"

"Hopefully. Bye!"

I quickly found my way to my locker and started to organize my stuff. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl? Hi, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

"I'm sorda the 'suffer in silence kinda type."

"Good headline. I'm on the school paper, and your news, baby, front page!"I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. I didn't mind pictures, or anything, but I really don't won't to be on the headlines of the paper. It was bad enough being away from home, and being the new kid. "Please don't. I really don't-" I said in a rush.

"Okay! Chillax. Don't worry." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said relieved.

"What's your first class?" He asked.

The answer quickly popped into my head. "English, with Mr. Smith"

"I have the class right across from that!" He said in a very exited boy. He was grinning so hard it looked like it would start to over -lap his eyes.

He talked most of the way. I just nodded and answered the questions that he through my way.

"This is Mr. Smith's room." He said.

"Thanks, Eric." I said, with a small smile.

"No problem!" His insanely large grin came into view.

"Bye." I said and walked into the room. I put my jacket up on a hook at the front of the class. When I turned around, I was greeted by 10 pairs of eyes. I felt a blush slowly crept up my face. I turned towards the teacher's desk and started walking there.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Mr. Smith. I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year. We are reading Sense and sensibility. Do you need me to get u a copy from the library?" He asked, in one breath.

"No I actually have my copy in my bag," I said, patting my side bag. "And call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. How far are you in Sense and Sensibility?" He asked.

"Nearly half way." I answered.

"Is this your first time reading it?"

"No. I've read it at least 50 times. I think I have it rememorized. Its one of my favourites." I thought we would be reading some new book. I was extremely happy that we were reading a classic.

"Okay. It's refreshing to finally have a student with good taste in books." He said with a smile. "You can sit in the back. Next to Rosalie."

_Does he mean the Rosalie people were comparing me too? _I wondered.

"Sure." I smiled and walked to the back.

When I was a few desks away from my seat, I looked up. I was met with a pair of golden eyes.

_Time to play shy, weak, human girl. _I thought unhappily.

* * *

**I was really disappointed about the amount of reviews I got. But I decided to give you the chapter anyways. The reviews are the things that keep me going. I really wish you would send me more!!! For the next chapter, I want the little review bar thing to say 40! PLZ!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get the number of review that I wanted, and that's okay, this time. But I was really upset. People have added my story to there fav. And author alerts, but the review are what I really like to get!!!! PLZZZZZZ send some reviews my way ppl!!**

**BTW!!!!!! Read the bottom!!!! It has A LOT of important shit!! But read it after u read this chapter!!! THEN REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**I don't own twilight! I only own the plotline, and will soon own Rosalie's hair! (I'm not going to steel it or anything! I'm. hopefully dieing it blond. Maybe brown!)**

* * *

"_Okay. It's refreshing to finally have a student with good taste in books." He said with a smile. "You can sit in the back. Next to Rosalie."_

_Does he mean the Rosalie people were comparing me too? I wondered._

"_Sure." I smiled and walked to the back._

_When I was a few desks away from my seat, I looked up. I was met with a pair of golden eyes._

_Time to play shy, weak, human girl. I thought unhappily._

_***_

I quickly took my seat beside Rosalie, but I moved my chair away from her. I didn't want her near me. If I decided to have some fun, and play some small pranks, I don't want to _accidentally_ hit her. Though it would be fun to see her scream. Vampires aren't supposed to be scared of anything, but I'd bet she was scared of things in her hair.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, including Rosalie's, as I dug through my purse. When I pulled my two cell phones out, I heard gasps.

_Wow, take a frickin picture retards. A girl with two phones. OOOh what a shocker. _I thought sarcastically.

I had one cell for everyday life and one for everything else. My first iphone was my everyday phone. It was a white one, with a light blue case. I just bought it two days ago, so if people wanted to see it, they could. My other iphone was black with no cover and had a dark blue 'V' keychain. It, of course, standed for Volutri. I also have different key chains that stand for things like Princess Poison, Angel, and, Angel of Death. I am known as 'Angel of Death' to vampires that see me as a demon. The Volturi made it up so people wouldn't brake the rules. My Volturi phone is the one I use to communicate with vampires. I have nearly 25 vampire phone numbers on it. I would have more but not a lot of vampires know my secret, and most don't live to tell it.

I quickly took my Volturi phone, and checked my messages, also making sure that Rosalie couldn't see.

**78 Missed Calls**

**34 Messages**

**52 Voicemails**

_I just checked it last night! _I thought, irritated.

I wanted to scream in frustration. But I didn't. I took a deep breath and started typing.

'STOP TEXTING/CALLING ME!!! I'll call u at lunch and when I get home. BTW there are other vampires at this school. Don't worry. I won't do anything! I'm just gonna torment them humans around here. :D' I sent that to anyone that texted or called me. I didn't referee myself as ahuman, when I was talking about other humans.

I saw a movement at the corner of my eye and quickly put my cells away. I then looked to the left, were I saw the movement. Rosalie Hale was looking a bit to frustrated. Especially since its only first period. She started mumbling to herself in a tone way to low for humans to hear. But not low enough for me.

"Stupid, little, annoying, humans. Trying to hide something are we. Well not for long." She mumbled.

I, by accidentally, let out a small chuckle. I couldn't stop it! She sounded like she was a spy or something

Her head whipped to my direction. "What are you laughing at?"

Screw the weak act. This bitch isn't getting away with talking to me like that. I might not be able to use my powers on her but I will set her straight.

"First of all, don't be a bitch and second of all, none of your business." She stared blankly at me. It was like she wasn't used to being told-off. "You can stop looking at me, now." She still didn't stop. "Are you mute or something? Do you not speak fucking English?" That seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"You fucking bitch. How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?" She asked me, with an evil look in her eyes.

"Do I look like I give a flying rat's ass? That would be a no. You can take you and your pretty little, re-booted, BMW and stick it up-"

"How did you know it was re-booted?" She interrupted me, surprised.

"Because it has a double clutch rise on the back tire. That only happens when it's re-rooted." Everyone around us was staring. "What!?" I asked annoyed, looking at all the retards.

A guy with a forks H.S. jacket and hat grew some balls and spoke up. "How do you know about cars? Girls shouldn't be learning about guy stuff."

As soon as he said that, every girl turned to him, and glared.

"You're kidding right? I thought we passed this sexist thing a long time ago!" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah! Girls can do anything you can do! Hell, I could probably beat you in football, you jackass!" Rosalie screamed.

That jackass actually had the nerve to laugh. "Yeah, sure. The only way you'd win was if you were in short shorts, baby. You could easily distract me with that nice ass of yours," He said, licking his lips. "But never in football, or baseball, or wrestling. Pretty much anything you could break a nail in."

We had developed a crowd. People from other classes were in our room watching. All of a sudden, a huge burly man started walking towards up.

"What the hell did you say about my wi-girlfriend?!" He asked, looking incredibly pissed off. I noticed he nearly said wife.

_So, they are married. I wonder how long they have been vampires…_

I interrupted, before the football douche could speak. "I could kick your ass in a second!" I screamed.

He ignored mocho-mans question and looked at me, as if I were crazy, which was probably true.

He stud up. "As if." He said. "I could kick your ass in a second. But I wouldn't. Because you're a girl. And you'd end up freaking out, if I by accidentally ripped you top a bit."

"Let's test out that theory?" I said this right before I kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach, grunting. I then kicked hid it the side of the head. He went down quickly. His other friends started to come at me. I quickly took them down, one by one, sometimes two at a time. I ran to them and rolled them to there stomachs. I reached to the back of there pants and pulled on there underwear, giving them a wedge.

Rosalie had been helping me take down them. She, of course, had used only enough strength to knock them down. I also had to use minimal strength to knock them out.

I quickly turned to were Rosalie and her hubby were standing, shocked. "You!" I said pointing at, I thing Emmett was his name. "Come here!" He quickly obeyed, with a huge, and I mean HUGE, smile on his face. Everyone was still in shock over what I had just done. I only had a little time before the principle came to his senses. "Lift them up, to the ceiling fans."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Just do it!" He did as I side. I climbed up on the desk and waited for Emmett to bring up the first guy. There were about four, not including the football douche.

When Emmett brought the first guy up, I grabbed this underwear and pulled it to the fan. The fans were made of mettle, so the would hold the guys. We proceeded to do that I a number of seconds. Emmett was strong, and fast. Thanks to the vampire jeans. When he had finished, I jumped down from the desks, and looked up. We had five jackasses groaning, on ceiling fans. It was funny shit.

The fans started to spin at a fast pace. I looked over to the fan switch. There stood, Rosalie Hale, smiling like a child on Christmas day. She ran over to Emmett and me.

"Fuck ya!" She screamed. "That was brilliant!" She gave me a high-five, and gave Emmett a steamy kiss.

"STOP!" Looks like the principle finally came to his senses.

"Too late!" I said, sarcastically.

"You!" Pointed at me. "You!" Pointing at Rosalie. "And you!" Pointing at Emmett. "TO MY OFFICE!" He screamed, red faced.

"Yeah. Yeah yeah." Rosalie and I said, at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. We started walking to the office.

The principle led use into his office, told us to take a seat.

_What an interesting day. _I thought, sarcastically.

* * *

This Time, if you don't give me the reviews, I'm not going to give you the chpter! BTW!!! I'm going to post up another story soon!! But I have two to pick from! I will update this story every time u reach a new goal of reviews, and update that one, every week. But first I need to deside which story to post!! Here are the summeries!!

(1)Paradise AU-H

summery=

Forks High is full of deferent people. Some are jocks, others are cheerleaders. Some are sane, some not so much. But they are all friends. They grew up together. Laughed and cried together. They are all friends. Except for two individuals. Edward and Bella have always hated each other. It started when they were 7. Bella's mom had bought a beautiful tulip for Bella. Bella was outside colouring, with the flower at her side, and Edward came and ripped the head of the flower off. What will happened when they only have each other? What will happened when they fighting to close to a ledge of a boat and fall in to the ocean? Will they be able to help each other, or will go there separate ways? Canon pairing. Ed/B, Em/R, Jas/A, C/Es, Jk/Nes. Au- H.

(2) Trouble Comes with a Twin

Summery=

Isabella Swan was never known as a beauty queen or Miss Popular. She was an outsider. The girl everyone picked on. She left when she was 14 but now she's back, to finish her senior year, and very beautiful. When Bella and her cousin come to the small town of Forks, they are determined to cause some trouble. "Remember Bella, revenge is a dish best served cold." AUH, Canon Pairing Ed/B, Em/R, Jas/A, C/Es, Jk/Nes.

Vote for either 1(paradise) or 2(Trouble Comes with a Twin)

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!

p.s. The person who comented on my reviews 'Twilight Lover' The one that said she would right 20 more reviews. Send me a privet message PLZ!!! I want to write you a proper thanx! And this chapter is for you!!!!!! You're the reason im posting it!!!!

!!


	7. Chapter 7

_This was my least favourite chapters to write but it needed to be done. _

_I do not own twilight. But I do own 2 twilight calendars!!! (don't ask me why, I just really wanted them. One is a 2 year Twilight calendar. The next is a new moon one!)_

* * *

"_STOP!" Looks like the principle finally came to his senses._

"_Too late!" I said, sarcastically._

"_You!" Pointed at me. "You!" Pointing at Rosalie. "And you!" Pointing at Emmett. "TO MY OFFICE!" He screamed, red faced._

"_Yeah. Yeah yeah." Rosalie and I said, at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. We started walking to the office._

_The principle led use into his office, told us to take a seat._

_What an interesting day. I thought, sarcastically. _

* * *

"It is your first day and you had managed to get into more trouble then any student ever to step foot in Forks high school! Probably in the hole United Stats of America!" Mr. Greene screamed. He was definitely not happy with use. Not that we give a shit. Me and Emmett were still smiling. Rosalie had a weird look on her face. It looked like a look of horny'ness and determination. But the weird thing was that she was looking at Mr. Greene.

"This calls for suspen-" Mr. Greene was interrupted by Rosalie's loud groan.

"I love it when a man takes charge." She said, with her eyes half closed, with lust. I almost would have believed her if it wasn't for the fact that she was rubbing Emmett's leg. Mr. Greenes eyes got huge, like tennis balls.

"W-W-Wha-t?" He asked, stuttering like a retard.

Rosalie slowly got up from her chair and walked around the desk, to Mr. Greenes chair. She spun him until he was facing her. She bent down a little, just enough so her cleavage was visible. She lifted her hand and placed it on his check. "Mr. Greene? Don't you _think _that unreasonable?" She asked, innocently.

Emmett leaned towards me. "We'll be out of her in no time. The worst we'll get is a months suspension. But I doubt much worse could happened." He gave me a smile and leaned back, to watch his wife play with Mr. Greenes head.

I turned back to Rosalie. "It is your fault. If you had taught them better, they wouldn't have been so sexist. I think that they should get suspended, not use. Can't you see that we are the victims in this?" She put her finger in the middle of his chest, and slowly started to pull it down. He started hyperventilating. "Don't you agree?" She pured in his ear. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed it and repeated to open and close it. He looked like a horny fish! It was so fucking funny! Emmett looked like he was having a hard time not laughing.

Rosalie looked impatient. "Mr. Greene? Don't you agree?" She asked again.

It looked like he finally was able to talk. "Y-yes-s. Y-Y-ou are r-right."

Rosalie grinned, triumphant. "Yes, I am. So what happens now?"

Mr. Greene shook his hair. "They get one month suspension. You, Emmett, and Isabella-"

"Bella." I interrupter. I didn't take well to people calling me Isabella, unless I knew them very well.

Mr. Greene didn't look pleased. "As I was saying, before Miss. Swan decided to rudely interrupted, You, Emmett, and Bella," He snared my name. "Will get 2 weeks detention and two days suspension. Your suspension will be over in two days, starting tomorrow"

"Okay. Guess I have more time to play x-box!" This was an awesome first day!

Rosalie and Emmett look happy as well.

"More car time!" Rosalie mumbled, happily, under her breath.

"More alone time!!!" Emmett mumbled, EXTREMELY happy, the hole time looking at Rosalie.

"Sure baby. What ever you want." Rosalie whisper to Emmett.

I could feel the look of disgust on my face. I didn't want to think about there sex lives. That was personal shit! "Gross." I mumbled, under my breath.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look. Rosalie was about to say something, when I interrupted.

"Can we go home or something?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be in touch with your families shortly. Carlisle and Esme will receive my call as soon as you leave and I will be calling Charlie, of course, and your mother, Renee. Ohh and there is one more number that says had to be called. It says here," Looking at his computer. "That this number had to be called in case of any emergency. -"

I started to panic. They couldn't know that I had connections to The Volturi. So, I quickly interrupted. "Yup you can call him, or I can."

"How will I know that your calling him?" Mr. Greene ask, rising his eyebrow.

I pulled out my princess cell. "They don't need to be here for the call. It going to be boring. I'm sure they want to get out of her as much as I do." I said, throwing a nerves smile to Rosalie and Emmett. They both looked suspicious.

"No. It might be a good idea to call the families together. You can go first Bella." Mr. Douche-bag said. He was really starting to pissing me off.

"Okay. I'll call Charlie first and-"

Mr. Douche-bag interrupted. "No you should call your…"

"Uncle" I said reluctantly.

"Yes. Your uncle first." He said with a smile.

"Okay…"

All this time, while talking to Mr. Greene, I was texting Aro. I told him I was about to call, with two vampires in the room, and a Principle. I put the phone on speakerphone.

BRING BRING BRING!

"Hello?" I recognized as Aro's voice.

"Hey, Its Bella." I said nervously.

"Ohh. Hello, Bella dear! What do I owe this pleasure too, guurl?" I almost started laughing, but composed myself. Aro had decided to change his voice a little. Now he sounded like a gay Italian (No offence to gays. I have gay friends. I am totally okay with ppl playing for another teamJ .).

"I got in trouble in school." I said, acting ashamed.

"Belllaaaaa! It's only your first day? How, in the name of Jimmy Choos, did you get in trouble on the first flippin' day?" He asked, still acting like a gay Italian.

I was about to answer when Mr. Greene interrupted. "She decided to harm a group of boys for saying guys are better then girls. But we decided only to give her, and her two accomplices, Two days suspension and two weeks detention." I could hear members of the guard laughing in the backround. I hope Rosalie or Emmett wont recognize it.

Aro let out a deep breath. "OOh goodness. You nearly gave me a heart attack! Bella, you need to call me as soon as you get home. Jane says she needs to talk to you. Like, a.s.a.p.

Understood?" Aro asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll call." I mumbled irritated.

"Good. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"No. I believe that is all." Mr. Douche-bag said.

"Okay. Bye bye!" With that, Aro hung up. We continued to call the rest of my family. Charlie tried to sound mad, but I could hear him laughing silently. Renee wasn't as silent about her laughing. She laughed freely at every detail. Esme and Carlisle seemed upset. They took this harder then my parents did. Aro might have sounded upset, but I'd bet he would be laughing as soon as I talked to them tonight.

"Okay, so it looks like we are all finished now, so you can leave." Mr. Greene said.

"Finally!" I moaned. I stood up and skipped to the door. When I opened the door, I felt like I ran into a wall. I didn't have my shield up, so it kind of hurt. I bounced back and started falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. But it never came. I felt to strong arms slide around me, two feet from the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped. The man that was holding me, had the face of a god. He was so hot. He had a perfect nose, kissable lips, and the sexiest sex hair I had ever seen. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Then I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black.

_Shit. He's hungry. _I thought wearily.

I quickly straightened out of his arms and took a step back. "Sorry, about that. Didn't see were I was going." I said, with a smile. I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie. "See ya on Thursday." I started walking back into the hall. I looked over my shoulder and waved. I noticed that Edward was still looking kinda hungry. Then it hit me. MY SMELL! All vampires hade told me that my smell was so potent and alluring. I quickly used my element power and pushed the air, with my sent mixed in, away from then. When I peaked over my shoulder, He looked more controlled. I smiled and walked to my car.

Everyone was staring at me again. But I didn't care. Today was a great day. I got to meet new vampires and beat up a shit load of football players. This was the most fun I've ever had in school.

I was almost at my car when I saw someone I hadn't seen in years. I froze in my spot and continued looking at them. They finally looked my way and froze as well.

"Bella?" She asked.

* * *

SO? What ya'll think? This chapter needed to be writing, no matter how boring it is. Well Its not boraing per say. Just not fun. I did however injoy the Rosalie part and Aro's gay part. BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE!!

If you give me 10 reviews, I'll start writing the next chapter!

Xoxo Jelly )0(


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed! I wasn't going to finish and/or post this chapter till the 7th but all your reviews made my want to write! Its 2 in the morning and I wrote a lot for ya! OVER 3000!! Woot!**

**Disclaimer- I own Twilight. I DO!! Its on my book shelf! I also own new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn! I might not own the idea but I own the frickin book! Along with 20 more vampire books!**

_

* * *

_

_Everyone was staring at me again. But I didn't care. Today was a great day. I got to meet new vampires and beat up a shit load of football players. This was the most fun I've ever had in school._

_I was almost at my car when I saw someone I hadn't seen in years. I froze in my spot and continued looking at them. They finally looked my way and froze as well._

"_Bella?" She asked._

_

* * *

_

"Angela?" I asked, perplexed.

"OHH MY GOSH!!!" She screamed and ran at me. I, luckily, didn't fall.

"Hi to you too." I said chuckling.

"Ohh my gosh! You look so different! Wow!" She said, looking at me.

"Thanks, Ange. You look great! No more braces for you!" I started giggling.

"Yeah, laugh it up." She said, clearly annoyed.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked, curious. You would be curious too, if you hadn't seen your friend in years.

"Same old. But I do have," She got distracted for a moment when I short guy with glasses came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "A boyfriend." She finished with a smile.

A grin spread across my face. "Aw! Cute! My little Angie is growin up!" I cooed. I then grabbed her cheek and pretended I was one of those retarded old ladies that thought they were sane, when others know they aren't. You know what I'm talking about! "Yes you are, Yes you are!" I said, cooing in her face. She then smacked my hand away from her face and gave me the evil eye. The only problem was she didn't know how to give the evil eye; so instead, it looked like she was constipated. "God, you really need to learn how to give the evil eye and not look constipated."

Her constipation was replaced with a flushed look. "Shut up." The guy beside her cleared his throat, hinting that he wanted something. Angela seemed to know what it was. "Ohh! Right. Bella, this is Ben. My boyfriend. Ben, this is Bella. She was my best friend back in Phoenix. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Today and in the past. Is it really true that you kicked Justin's asses?" He asked, excited.

"So that jackass has a name? Huh. Yeah but I didn't do it alone. Rosalie and Emmett helped. A lot!" I grinned.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen!?" Ben and Angela asked at the same time.

"Yup. There really nice. Emmett is pretty funny." I said, smiling. I wanted to say something else but decided it probably wouldn't be a great idea. I think they would be kind of freaked out if I something on the lines of this: _'Ohh and I really liked being pressed up against Edward. His body might be hard, but it's definitely nice!' _Yeah, probably not the best idea.

Ben brought me out of my daze when he started talking. "The Cullen's and Hales never interact with anyone. They tend to keep to themselves." He said, looking to the left. I looked over and noticed the Cullen's and Hale's were standing by there cars, looking our way.

"Eavesdroppers." I said, while shaking my head. I noticed the Cullen's and Hale's freeze, in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around, facing the group of cheerleaders that were sitting behind us. I noticed they were too silent, probably listening in.

"Holly shit! You make it so fucking obvious that you're listening in! Learn how to be stealthy! If I ever see any of you around me, trying to get some gossip, I'll kick your ass so much harder then I did to those group of douche bags in my English class. Got it?" I said irritated. They all gapped at me. A few seconds latter, the three girls that were sitting closest to me, got up. There eyes weren't huge anymore. They were in slits.

The girl, in the middle, walked up to me. Getting right in my face. "Listen new girl. We," She pointed to the other cheerleaders. "Are the shit around here. You can't just walk in here, and act like you're the shit. It doesn't work that way. Understood?"

"Ya I understand." I said while shaking my head. "I understand someone needs to teach you a little lesson in life. First of all, step back. Your breath smells like you just finished giving a blow job. Second, don't ever talk to me like that, cuz I will kick your ass. Right here, right now."

"Bring it, whore." She said, looking determined. She also looked scared. It was in here eyes. But something behind me seemed to make it go away. I looked over my shoulder and saw a group of people surrounding us. The closest people were the Cullen's and Hale's. They were a few meters away from me. I also saw the printable, pushing into the circle.

"Isabella Swan! If you hit this girl you will be in serious trouble!" He yelled.

"What if she tries to hit me first and I use self defence?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Shock crossed his face. "Well, then I can't do anything." He said frowning.

"Thought so." I smiled. I saw him pull out his cell phone and press three numbers. So that means Charlie will be here soon. I turned back to the cheerleader.

"Come on, bring it." I said.

"Ha. I'm not that stupid. I am not going in troubled this close to nationals." She said, rolling her eyes.

I could hear the sirens now. I bet Charlie brought all his pales, and popcorn. I heard them stop and start running. I looked back toward them, and automatically, noticed the popcorn in there hands. Wow. They even brought chairs. Since my dad was the Chief, no one could get n trouble.

"Show time." I mumbled. I turned back to miss airhead. "Have you been eaten to many cookies? Because it's showing." I said, looking at her stomach.

That seemed to do it. "Bitch!" She then tried to punch me in the face, but instead, I grabbed her fist and pushed it away from myself. Then pushed her back and quickly did a handstand. I used my legs and raped them around her head. I then went back to standing form, making her fly through the air and land loudly on her back.

"Ya Bella!" I heard the police officers yell. Including my dad.

I looked down, at my legs, were the airhead was crying. It looked like she couldn't move.

Mr. Greene ran to the cheerleader. "Its okay, Lauren. The ambulance should be here soon."

"Were already here, have been for a few minutes." Said a guy in a white paramedic jacket.

"What are you doing just sitting around then?!" Mr. Greene asked, angry.

"We were watching the fight." He said, defending himself.

Mr. Greene looked outraged. "Well get off your ass and help this girl! She's our only hope for the nationals!"

"Okay, Okay!" The paramedics came and helped the cheerleader onto a gurney. "Can you hear me Lauren?"

_So her name is Lauren. Good to know. Maybe I'd use my photo shop skill and make a little website for our little Lauren. _I thought, smiling.

"Bella? Did you really have to do that? You might have broken here back." Charlie asked, standing behind me.

I whipped in his direction. "She started it!"

"Yeah, she did. Lets get you home, before you can cause anymore trouble." Charlie said, smiling.

"Kay. I'll be there a.s.a.p."

"Okay. I'll be at the office till dinner. Wanna go to the diner?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Kay. Ooh. Did you make any friends?" He asked, curious.

"Ya. I guess. Rosalie and Emmett are nice. Oh. And My old friend, from Phoenix, goes to school here. Angela used to be my best friend, before I moved to Italy."

"Yeah, I know Angela Weber. She moved down a year after you moved to Italy. And It's about time someone befriended the Cullen's and Hale's."

"Yeah, but I don't even know if I technically befriended them. Emmett and Rosalie helped me take down that Justin kid and all his little homeys. They probably think I'm a menus to society." I said sadly. I knew they could hear me right now, so I continued to play my part.

"Who couldn't like you Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Lauren and Justin." I said smiling.

"Only because you made them look like fools in front of the whole school. Good job. Those two are bad seeds."

"I bet a lot of people are saying that about me." I said, happily. I really was evil. I killed people for a living and then hurt people on a daily bases. After all that, I didn't feel a tiny bit bad.

"Yeah but no one cares. I bet more people are laughing at the fact that a girl beat up Justin." He said, laughing.

I sent by best scowl at Charlie. He looked at me, stopped laughing and started toback away from be. "So, because I'm a girl, I can't kick a guy's ass?"

"No of course not Bells! It's just that people here haven't seen anything like that. That's all." Charlie said, defending himself.

I traded my scowl for a smile. "Okay! Bye dad." I started to walk towards my car but was stopped by the Cullen's and Hale's. Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled my into her arms for a hug.

"You are my Hero!" She squealed.

"Thanks?" I was really confused.

Emmett pulled my from Rosalie's arms and started spinning around and around. I laughed the whole time. "Belly, you are amazing." He said as he put me down.

"Don't call me Belly." I said, in a stern voice. I did not appreciate being named after a body part.

Instead of being mature, Emmett decided to chant my new nick name over and over and over again. The whole time, adding new things. "Belly, Belly, Belly-boo, Belly-saurus!"

"Emmett! I'm not a dinosaur!" I nearly screamed.

Emmett gave me an innocent smile. "I know, but dinosaurs are amazing. Just like you."

"You're really one in a million." I smiled.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

Un-expectedly, I was whipped around, to face a pixie. "HI! I'm Alice Cullen! I've heard so much about you! We are going to be best of friends! I know it!"

"Hey. I'm Bella. Nice to meet ya." I smiled. She said she know we would be friends. She was either a dreamer (Person who thinks something and it happens. Kind of like the girl in the Irish clan. The one that had a way of making things go her way. She didn't think it was a gift, but I do!) or a futurist. I doubt she's a dreamer. To be a dreamer, you have to be very calm. She is way to hyper, she's definitely a futurist.

She smiled and stepped to the side. I tall blonde male stepped up to me. He was the one with scares all over his face and body. "Hello. I'm Jasper Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." I noticed he was a bit stiff, and his I eyes were a little too dark. I used my element power and pushed all the blood scents away. I realized more would just come, so I made a mental note to do it the whole time, while I was around Jasper or Edward.

I looked at Jasper, about to introduce myself, and noticed he was looking at me in wonder. His eyes were huge. Shit. He could sense my power. He was probably and empathy.

_FUCK!_

I pleaded with my eyes, for him not to tell, or say something. I hope Edward didn't read his mind yet.

_Wow. I'm stupid. _

I through my mental shield around Jasper. Edwards head whipped to face Jasper.

"What the hell!? I can't hear you anymore!" He whispered.

"My names Bella Swan. It's great to meet you. By any chance, are you from Texas?" I asked. He had a small Southern drawl. He sounded and looked like he could be from the Civil War era.

He ignored Edward, just like I hoped he would, and looked at me, in wonder. "Yes. I am. I mean, we are. My and Rosalie both were born there. But I lived there longer. So I developed the accent."

"Ohh. True. I'm actually a huge fan of Texas. My favourite era is the Civil War era. I wish I was born in that era. Everything was so beautiful back then." I said, with a smile.

"That's my favourite era too! I actually just spent half the night looking for the Golden Book of Time: Civil edition." He said, smiling broadly.

"Ohh! I have that one! I got the them specially made. Myn are lined with gold. it's a fascinating book." I think me and Jasper would get along well.

"How did you get them!?"

"My uncle got them for me. All twenty."

"There are only fifteen out now?"

"Ya. I don't know how he got those. When I got them, there were only twelve out."

"Amazing!"

"You can borrow then. I can get my cousin, Jane, to send them down. All twenty, if you want?" I asked.

"You hardly know me, and you're offering to lend them to me?" He asked sceptically.

"Ya. Didn't you hear what the pixie said? Me and her will end up being great friends. I bet I'll end up friends with all of you." I stated.

"More then friends with one of us." Alice mumbled, very low. I almost couldn't hear. I looked over at her.

"Did you say somthin Alice?" I asked.

Her eyes got wide. "N-no."

"Okay." I turned back to Jasper. "So do you want them or not?"

"What if I ruin them?" He asked worried.

"I'll get new ones. Don't even worry about it. My uncle is loaded. Hell. Everyone is, where I used to live." I said, blowing off his worries.

"No, its alright." Jasper said, with a smile, but I could see some sadness in his eyes. He really wants to read them. I'll get Jane to send them down.

Jasper moved out of the way, and there stood Edward.

"Edward! Kiss her hand." Alice whispered.

"No! She'll think I'm a creep!" Edward whispered back.

Emmett decided it was a perfect time to step in. "I'll break your piano, and all your Cds and your cars."

"You wouldn't!?" Edward begged. I guess he liked his cars.

"Yeah, he would." Alice said, smug.

"Crap!" Edward whispered to himself.

"Ohh shut up Edward! We all know you want to!" Alice whispered back.

"Fine." Edward sighed. He stepped to me. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." He was about to pick up my hand, when I got a text. Ahh perfect timing. I didn't want him to do something until he was cretin. I quickly grabbed my normal human iphone.

_Jane._

I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey!"

I looked at the Cullen's. They were all staring a Edward. He looked a little upset. Maybe he really did want to do it. Ooh well. Maybe next time.

"Can I call you back, Janey?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Janey! Ya its cute but seriously. I'm Jane fucking Volt-"

"Ya gotta go. V.I.T.R.! Bye Jane. I'll call you when I get home." My and Jane made little codes for everything we did. V.I.T.R. meant Vampire in the room. We used that when I was in a room with a vampire that didn't know about me.

"OHH! Okay. Bye!" With that said. She hung up

.

I put my cell back in my purse. "Sorry about that. Where were we? Ohh ya! Hello. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet ya."

"Like-wise." He smiled at me. It was a really cute, crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat and sped up a bite. His smile got even bigger.

I looked down. Waited for my blush to leave, then looked back up. "I better get going."

They all nodded. I started walking to my car. "Wait Bella!" I turned around and saw Rosalie running toward me.

"Ya Rosalie?" I wonder what she wants.

"First of all. Call me Rosa. Second of all, Wanna come over to our house tomorrow and chill. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love to meet you."

"Ya sure. Give me your cell." She handed it towards me. I quickly put my name, number and e-mail in it, and handed it back. "Text me your address. Okay?"

She smiled at me. "Ya! Perfect!"

She walked back to her family, while I walked to my car. The drive home was silent. I easily found my street. I noticed there was an unfamiliar car in my drive way. I parked my car and walked to the house. I didn't realize there was someone leaning on the door frame of my house, until he spoke.

"Hello, Bella. Long time, no see." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This, I think, is the longest chapter I've written'. It was pretty fun. I didn't like the fact that in twilight, Edward ran away like a little girl. I love Edward but when I guys acts like a panzy, it's a turn off. I also didn't like that it took so long for them to fall in love. In my story, they are gonna act more like humans. They flirt, they hug, and they are gonna have those weird intimate moments. I definitely didn't like Bella in the twilight movie. She was too acward. Kristen, I believe, looked the part, but didn't act the part. Like, seriously, what was with all the blinking? Also, I believe that Jasper and Bella didn't have any brother-sister moments. Not before or after the change. I'm going to try and make them act like family, and be more close.**

**vv IMPORTANT!!**

**This is the deal. If you can get me 20 reviews, I'll start the next chapter. But if you can get me 50 reviews, in the next day and a half. I'll post 2 chapters side by side. And then a 3rd chapter the day after I post the first two. Hope that isn't too confusing!**

**Xoxo- Jelena!**


	9. NOTE! not a chapter!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!**

Okay so this is my fault. I gave you a challenge, that I wouldn't be able to continue. I had no idea that u would actually give me the reviews. I was hoping for some time.

Here's what I'm going to do. I can't write 3 chapters tonight. So I'm going to post a chapter tmrw after school. It will me 2 in 1. So chapter 9 and 10 will be in it. I'll try and make it 5000 words. I'm srry if I don't. Its going to be very hard for me, for the next few weeks. I have sumitives and tests to study for. I'll try and update but plz don't be mad if I don't. I also want to start my other story. I'm going to type the 2in1 chapter tonight, and type chapter 11 tmrow, and post them all together.

PLZ don't be mad at me!! I know I mad the deal, I'm srry! From now on I will fallow through. But tonight, I can't. I will finish the chapter but I prob. Wont be able to post it till tmrw. My brother will be on Ps3 or 360. It hard for me. Plz don't be mad!!

**LUV YA LOTS!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone!! I've been trying to upload this for 3 days now!! At the bottom it explains y I haven't been able to log on for the past few weeks! But I'm back now!!! U don't have to read the explanation, but read the very very very bottom! I gave u some AMAZING stories (hopefully u'll give me some back) and there's gonna be a change!_**

**_If u don't want to read the explanation, start reading at the part that say : OHH THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTNANT!!!!_**

**_And P.S. DO NOT UPLOAD INTERNET SECURITY 2010! it's the reason I haven't been on for the past few weeks!! _**

**_I do not own twilight!! Sadly…_**

* * *

_She walked back to her family, while I walked to my car. The drive home was silent. I easily found my street. I noticed there was an unfamiliar car in my drive way. I parked my car and walked to the house. I didn't realize there was someone leaning on the door frame of my house, until he spoke._

"_Hello, Bella. Long time, no see." He said with a smile._

* * *

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had smashed into him.

"JAKE! JAKE!! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in sooooooo long!" I screamed. Me and Jacob hadn't spoken in months.

"Get off me!" he screamed right back.

I quickly got off him. "I'm off, I'm off. God, so cranky. Are you on the rag?" **(Rag= period. For anyone that doesn't know :P) **

"No, that's disgusting." I missed Jake so much. We always seemed to have something to talk about. He didn't know about my double life. We mostly bonded with cars and motorcycles.

"So Jakey, What brings you to my side of town?" I asked, with a smirk plastered on my face. He hated when I called him Jakey, but I know what he'd hate even more, and I would use it on him when he got me mad.

"First of all, don't call me Jakey, and second of all, why wouldn't I come see my best friend in the hole wide world?" He smiled a giant smile, and picked me up, for a bone crushing hug.

After he put me down, kicked him in the shine. He yelped, and bent down a little. I ran behind him and jumped on his back. "Run Jakey, run!" I yelled, pointing to my house.

Jacob grunted, but, unwillingly, jogged to my house. "Stupid, conniving, little girl." He said, under his breath.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap, Jacob. Its not nice to call people names." I said with a smirk on my face.

We were almost in the living room. "Oh, shut the-"

"Jacob, you better not be speaking like that to my daughter." Charlie said.

"Yeah Jakey, its not very nice. It kind off hurts when you talk to me like that." I said, with a innocent smile on my face. I quickly got off of Jacobs back, ran to Charlie. "Thanks daddy." I gave him one last smile and ran to the backyard. Jacob just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth hitting the floor. He seemed to recover really quickly and started to chase after me. I ran to my personal shed. It was in the corner of the backyard. A little into the forest.

"ISABELLA! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Jacob screamed. He started to gain on me.

"Get away from me Jacob!" I didn't try to out run him. If I wanted too, I could. I was very fast. The Volturri had trained me to be faster then any human runner on the face of the planet, but it would look suspicious if I ran faster then any Olympic runner. So, I ran at a snail pace. Well, it seemed like snail pace to me.

"Gotcha!" Jake scooped me up and started spinning in circles.

"Jacob Black! Put me down!" My words didn't seem to effect him at all.

"What if I don't?"

_Didn't he get dizzy? Or tired?_

Great, I'm geting dizzy and mad now. I knew the one thing that would make him stop. "JACOB BLACK LOVES-" Jacob put me down and slapped his hand over my mouth.

"That's not even fair." He looked mad. And it was the funniest thing ever.

I ripped his hand away from my mouth. "Then don't spin me." I gave him a sweet smile and continued walking to my shed. Jake followed behind me.

I got the key ,to the sheds lock, out. I always kept important keys in the one spot were they couldn't slip out. In my bra. (That's my trick to NOT losing thing!) I also kept bills in there. Who knew bras were good for something other then keeping your boobs from sagging?

I opened the shed, or more like garage, door open. It wasn't really a shed, per say. It was more like a house for cars.

Jake pushed me aside and did one of those spin-looks.

His mouth was wide open. "Holly fuck." He seemed impressed. I had everything here. I had every tool available on the market, and had some that weren't available. Aro even had a car lift installed (The thing that lifts the cars all the way up so u can work on tires, and the bottom.). I'm so happy he did. I don't have any vampires to lift it for me. I had most of my vehicles in here too. My motorcycles had there own section. Aro said they couldn't be left out in the open, because someone could try and steal them. If they tried, Aro said he would send someone or he would, personally, hunt the scoundrel down. He, and the rest of the Volturri, know how much my cars mean to me.

Jacob started running around, pulling sheets(The sheets people have on there cars for protection, or to make the revelling better. I'm not sure) and just being stupid.

"Jake. If you get blood on my car, I will kick your ass." I told him, dead serious.

:Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up. I'm just looking!" He tried to wave off my worries with his hand. It didn't work. "I won't get hurt Izzy! The most that would happen is you car would get a small scratch. That's it!"

I proved I new were Jakes buttons were, and he proved he knew were myn were. "I swear to fucking god, Jacob. If you even breath on my car, I will shove a wrench up your penis and I'll -" Jacob interrupted me with a HUGE gasp. It distracted me.

I walked over to were he was. He was standing right beside one of my prised positions.

"Is this a-"

"Yes Jacob. Yes it is."

* * *

Hello all my readers! I'm so very srry for not updating!! AND SOOO SRRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!

FIRST OFF!

Do not install Internet Security 2010! If u have, follow this link and it will show u a way to remove it before its too late!!

.com/virus-removal/remove-internet-security-2010

This program is the reason I haven't been able to update. I started writing this chapter the day I wrote out the letter-ish-thing to you (: P). I saved it and was planning to post it up the next day. I wake up the next morning, eat breakfast, and everything. Then I load up my computer. On the screen is a warning stating that my computer has a virus of some sort. So I do a scan, with the program my brother told me to use from now on. He said it was an internet download, and happened to be Internet Security 2010. It tells me that I the computer had a bunch of things wrong with it. I try going on the internet, but it blocks it. The next day, I load it up and try to remove it. Yeah… that didn't work. Later on that day, I load it up again, but it wont load up. I keep trying and trying but it wont do a thing. My brother isn't home so I didn't know what to do. By that point, I felt so bad. I literally wanted to cry. I'm, kind of an emotional person, not in the cutting-my-wrist sort of way(NOT AFFENCE TO PPL THAT DO CUT THERE WRISTS! But if u do, trust me, it won't help at all. Problems will get worst and all u'll have r cuts. Get a diary or journal. it's a lot safer.) but more on the lines of crying when u get very very upset. I felt like I let u guys down and wanted to make it up to you. So I went to the local library and started re-writing the chapter. When I finished, I went and logged on to fanfic. What I didn't know was that Internet Security goes into ur Favourite list and stops access to website that need passwords. So it blocked access to my face book, twilighted and fan fiction. So I went weeks without my favourite websites and without face book L (I'm very addicted to my face book.). Yesterday, a guy from geektech or something came and opened up our computer and helped use get onto the internet. I found a website and it helped me fix the computer.

OHHH AND THIS IS VERYYYY VERRRYYYYYY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!

I'm not going to put up challenges that I can't keep!

If I get 125 reviews I'll START writing the next chapter!! (And I know some might thing that's too high, but there are a lot over 125 people reading and I think a few could possibly review, ooh and I mean 125 added to 117 not, like add 8 :P I WANT REVIEWS BABY!!)

Make me happy please (even tho I probably don't desirve it! SRRY!!!)

I hope u can forgive me! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

OHH and this is a good story!! I just finished reading it!! AUH and it get 5stars!!

School Rivals by Viivsz

OOH and this one!! Its an AUH and I give it 5 stars tooo!!!!

Dreams Of Gold by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes

Love ya lots, Jelena!!!


	11. Chapter 10

_**I was kinda disappointed when I didn't get the reviews, but im over that now. I have a little authers not at the bottom for ya'll.**_

_**READ&REVIEW**_

_**p.s. I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

_:Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up. I'm just looking!" He tried to wave off my worries with his hand. It didn't work. "I won't get hurt Izzy! The most that would happen is you car would get a small scratch. That's it!"_

_I proved I new were Jakes buttons were, and he proved he knew were myn were. "I swear to fucking god, Jacob. If you even breath on my car, I will shove a wrench up your penis and I'll -" Jacob interrupted me with a HUGE gasp. It distracted me._

_I walked over to were he was. He was standing right beside one of my prised positions. _

_"Is this a-"_

_"Yes Jacob. Yes it is." _

* * *

We just stood there. Looking at one of my cars. It was a Koenigsegg CCX in orange. If you thought my Ferrari was too suspicious for Forks; This was way over the top. I was planning on using it. But not yet. I wanted to get to know the Cullen Coven a little bit more. Mostly so I could rub it in Rosalie's face. I new this would get under her, glittery skin.

My 'normal girl' cell started to vibrate. Ahh. Speak of the devil, and the devil will send you a text.

**To: Belle 'Vprincess' Swan**

**From: Rosalie 'sexy bitch' Hale**

_I shouldn't have let her put her info in my cell. _I thought, smiling, while shaking my head.

**Hey! Cum ova tmrw arond, 10ish? Unlss u wanna sleep in?**

**(insert Cullen address here ;P)**

**If its hard 4 u to find, call mi and 1 of us will cum and find u!! :D**

**Here r sum messages the others wanted 2 send you:**

**Alice- LETS GO SHOPING!!!**

**Jasper- Alice wants to go shopping**

**Emmett- HOPE YOUR GOOD AT COD!!**

**Edward- I'm so sorry you have to deal with my family**

**Rosalie- 3 cum tmrw!!!!**

**p.s. Yu could have thought of something a little bit more creative for ur name. Princess, really?**

_If only she knew…_

I quickly typed my reply.

**To: Rosalie 'sexy bitch' Hale**

**From: Bella 'Vprincess' Swan**

**I shouldn't have let you put your info in. & I think my name is very nice!**

**Replys=**

**Alice- no and I'll explain y when I get to your house.**

**Jasper- whipped**

**Emmett- yes, I can play COD, and I think I could kick your ass in it.**

**Edward- Its okay. They are sweet but I expect you to keep them tamed when I'm there. I don't want someone peein on my leg!!**

**Rosalie- 3 3 I WILL!!! (I GAVE U 2 HEARTS!!!)**

I quickly sent the message and turned back to look at my car.

Jacob was still in the same position as before. His jaw was dropped and drool was slipping out. I quickly took out my camera, and snapped a picture. I quickly sent it to my cell. If he made me delete it off my camera, it would still be on my cell.

The flash of the camera must of brought Jake out of his trance. "That's, soooo, not cool." He said, frowning.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I just found the picture for my Christmas card!" I said smiling.

His eyes grew wide and a blush slowly crept up his face. "Delete it. Now."

I sighed. "Boo, you suck." I through my camera to him. He caught it with ease, but seemed to be having trouble deleting the photo. When he finally figured it out, he gave it back to me. "There, now that, that's sorted out, wanna go for a ride?" I asked, jingling the keys.

He quickly agreed and we hoped into the car. I sent Charlie a text and told him we were going to go for some ice cream or something. He said it was okay with him and Billy, So we sped off.

* * *

Jacob and I just got back from the little ice cream shop in Seattle. We got soo many stares! Everyone wasw gapping at my car. We even saw some kids from school looking and when we got out of the car, they were definitely shocked.

We had just pulled into the shed. I quickly checked for scratches or dirt. There weren't any scratches but there was dirt.

_I'll clean that when Jake leaves. _I decided.

We made are way into my house.

"Hey kids! Did you injoy the ride Jake?" Charlie asked.

Through the hole ride back, Jake had a scared face on. I guess it hadn't vanished yet. "Bella drives like a maniac." He said, still looking scared.

Billys and Chalies eyebrows rised, looking at me.

I sighed. "I may have went over the speed limit, just a little bit." Charlie didn't look like he believed me and didn't seem surprised.

Jacob turned to me, gapping. "Oh yeah, 170 is a little bit. Bull fucking shit."

Charlies face went red. "WHAT!?!? 170 km an hour?!?"

I turned to Jake. "Great. Now you've done it." I turned back to Charlie. "Dad. Calm down."

"How can I calm down when my own daughter drives 170 km an hour?!" He said, frowning. I adverted my eyes, and scratched the back of my neck. "Bells… it's km, right?"

"Well…"

"BELLA!?! Miles, miles an hour?"

"Maybe…"

"No more cars, or driving. You need to find another way to get to places."

My mouth fell open, and I started to see red. "You can't take my cars away dad! There mine! I payed for them and there under my name, so you have no frickin right!"

"Like hell I don't!" Charlie started telling my a bunch of laws that stated he could take them. "Either you give me all your keys or I get them all impounded. Your chose."

"Oh, so now its my chose." Chalie rased his eye brow. "Fine. I'll give you the keys tomorrow morning. I have to do some repairs."

"Good. Sorry Bells. I know how much you love your cars but 170 is way, way to high. I hope you can understand."

"Okay, but can you do my a favor daddy?" I asked in a really sweet voice.

"Sure pumpkin. What do you need?"

"Make a contract. If its in paper. It will be easier for me not to steal the keys back." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay. I guess I can do that. Billy? Can you help me?" Charlie looked a little confused, but agreed anyways. I didn't care about the contract, but it had to be made. It was part of my master plan. I just hope this plan will work to my advantage. I forgot that Jake and Billy were still here. I slowly turned to Jacob. He looked a little scared.

"This is all your fault. You are the reason I can't ride my cars. I will kill you." I started to stalk towards him. Like a tiger stalking his pray. I was the tiger, he was my pray. He started to back up.

"Bells. Please don't hurt me. And it wasn't my fault. You were the one driving really fast." He said, trying to defend himself. It wasn't working.

"Run." With that said, I sprang.

* * *

_**Hey everyone!! Why didn't I get the review for the last chapter?? Ohh well!**_

_**If you want me to start the next chapter, The bar-y-thing has to say 155  
**_

_**Hope you liked this!!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi-ya everyone!! I know you didn't give me the reviews last time but I wanted to post this chapter!! Make sure to read the author note at the **

**bottom!!!**

**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!! _wish i did though..._**

* * *

"_This is all your fault. You are the reason I can't ride my cars. I will kill you." I started to stalk towards him. Like a tiger stalking his pray. I was the tiger, he was my pray. He started to back up._

"_Bells. Please don't hurt me. And it wasn't my fault. You were the one driving really fast." He said, trying to defend himself. It wasn't working._

"_Run." With that said, I sprang._

* * *

It was so quite, and peaceful. There weren't any annoying birds outside. Charlie was at work and I was going to the Cullen Covens house today. I had to also go to Seattle tomorrow. I wanted to check out all the mysterious murders. They were very suspicious and I had a feeling that vampires were too blame.

Last night was pretty fun. Except for the fact that Charlie took away my cars. He even wrote up a little contract. The only thing he forgot was that motorcycles don't count as cars. They are vehicles. And it didn't say anywhere about my motorcycles being locked up. No, it only said cars.

Jake and Billy left around 10. I think Jakes mad at me. Probably because he walks with a limp now. Charlie and Billy thought it was hilarious, but Jacob didn't.

It was 8:30 am and I was eating breakfast in the kitchen. A nice bowl of cereal. It was very refreshing. When I finished, I went to the living room and turned on Guitar Hero. I grabbed the Guitar and put my favourite song on. Risky Business, and started to dance the Guitar Hero way! I was only in a white, men's collared shirt, but it was very easy to dance in.

(follow this link to see how Bella danced.) = .com/watch?v=nU9rgzKdrEE&feature=fvw

After a few rounds, I put everything away and went upstairs, to change into my outfit for today. I decided that I would wear a pair of Guess, white, jeans. I also grabbed a blue Guess top. I added a white leather jacket, gloves and white Nike Airs, and I was good to go. I usually wore white heals with this outfit but I wasn't in the mood. (PICS ON PROFILE :D)

Before I headed out the door, my Vampire Cell rang.

The caller ID said it was Aro.

"Hello Aro."

"Bella dear, have I caught you at a bad time?" Aro asked.

"I was about to leave but its okay." It was 8:49am. _I'll get there on time._

"Good! Where were you headed off too?" He asked. _Great, he was in a chit-chat mood. _I loved Aro, but sometimes I just didn't have the time to stay calm. I really wanted to study the Cullen Coven a bit, and see if life is better as vegetarian.

"Off for a little ride." I wasn't technically lying. I didn't want to tell Aro about the Cullen Coven. I did tell him that two vampires were in the room with me when I was in the principles office, but I made an excuse for that, so he doesn't know anything about the Cullen's. I really hope he doesn't find out about them. If he did, he'd send me my personal guard, Felix, Demitri, Jane, and Alec. Its not that I don't miss them or anything, I do, but it's that I don't want people dieing in this little town. And I don't really need them here. I'm just as strong and Felix, so it's not like they can help. The Cullen's don't seem to drink human.

_Then how do they survive?_

"Ohh, then you better get going! Sorry to stop you! I'll call later tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Good bye Izzy. Enjoy your ride." With that, he hung up.

I ran outside, and to my motorcycle. It was so beautiful. I quickly looked down to my watch. It read 8:54am.

_I can soo do this!_

I started my bike, and sped off; following the directions Rosalie gave me. I got to the highway in less then a minute. I was going way over motorcycle limit. Over double. Yet, it seemed too slow. I started to pick up speed and weave thought cars. The people in the cars must think I'm insane. Not that I can disagree. I probably am.

I noticed the privet road that led to the Cullen's house and quickly weaved to it. I slowed my speed till I was going 140 kph. They probably heard me on the highway but I didn't want to miss the second road. It didn't show up on google map, so if I missed it, I'll be fucked, and I don't want to have to call them like a week little human.

A few minutes latter, it was in view. I increased my speed till I was going 165 KPH.

When the house came into view, I couldn't help but gap. I quickly shut it and was relived that I didn't catch any bus in my mouth. That would have been gross and highly embarrassing!

I parked about 2 meters away from the front steps. I was still on the drive way. I stepped off my bike and took my helmet off. I put it in the space under my seat and looked at the house and the surroundings. It was set miles away from civilization. It was a beautiful house. I also liked that there was only wood around it. It made it more mysterious and secluded.

I looked down at my watch. It had just changed to 9:00am. I smiled. That was very quick. Rosalie said it would take at least 20 minutes. I showed her.

I listened for noises inside the house as I walked to the front door. There were two people in the kitchen, someone at a piano, and four people in a room with a TV, which I assume is the living room. As I approached the door, everyone ran to the living room in Vampire speed.

I smiled and knocked. There was a squeal, which made my flinch, and someone ran to the door.

"Alice! It takes a lot more time to get to the door! She'll think you were standing behind the door the whole time if you open it right now. Wait a few seconds." Someone whispered. It sounded like Jasper.

"Ohh shut up Jazzy. I was planning on waiting." Ahh. So it was Jasper.

"Alice. Don't lie. You weren't planning to stop." A velvety voice said.

"Go to hell, Edward. It's been long enough. I'm opening it!" So Edward had the velvety voice. Mmm

_What the hell is wrong with me? Velvety? Wow. I'm a retard. Falling in love with a voice. Hold on a sec. LOVE?!_

I didn't have enough time to continue with the argument in my brain because the door slammed open. There stood Alice, with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella!!!" Alice through herself at me. I didn't bother to dodge her. It would seem suspicious.

She was raped around me in a split second. Her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Her face was on my shoulder.

I sighed and walked into the house, with a pissed face. I was greeted by a woman with caramel hair.

"Hello. You must be Bella? I'm Esme. The mother-figure of the one raped around you." She smiled at me. It was warm and kind.

My face transformed into a smile. "Hi. Yeah, I'm Bella. I would shake your hand or something but Alice, here, decided pin them to my hips, so it's a little hard. Ohh and you have a beautiful home." I was hoping Alice would get the hint and get off, but it seemed I wasn't blunt enough.

The other members of the coven made there way up to were Alice, Esme and I were.

"Alice! Get off of her!" Edward said. He looked a little embarrassed and really mad.

Alice lifted her head and looked at him. In a very childish way, she said, "I don't want too." She then stoke her tong out and put her head back on my shoulder.

Jasper walked over to use and pulled on Alice. Instead of pulling her off, he pulled me forward.

"Your gonna hurt her!" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett was just standing there, watching, with am amused smile plastered on his face. He must be enjoying this. _Glittery bastered._

Edward came and stood behind me. He raped his arms around me.

My heart seemed to have stopped for a second, and then sped up. Everyone smiled at me. I blushed a light pink.

_God, can it get anymore embarrassing?_

I heard Edward chuckle behind me. Jasper puller on Alice's arms, while Edward gently pulled on me. When Alice let go, I fell into Edwards's arms. He caught me easily though. Everyone started fighting with Alice but I turned to Edward.

"Thanks." I said, with a small smile. My blush deepened a little when I realized his arms were still around me.

"No problem." His smile was a little crooked, but it made me stop breathing. He started chuckling. I blushed. I was acting so stupid right now.

_Great. Make a fool out of yourself, why don't yeah. OHH WAIT! I already did! One handsome vampire and I turn to jelly. Just fucking perfect. _

"Would you like me to take your jacket, dear?" I quickly turned around.

"Umm… sure. Thank you Esme." I smiled and took it off. Edward quickly removed his arms from my waist. I kind of started to miss them…fuck. I quickly handed my jacket to Esme.

Emmett started to walk towards me, looking very serious. He got down on one knee and took my left hand.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

He took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked, completely serious.

"Yeah?" This felt soo awkward.

"Bella…may I ask you a question?"

"Umm… sure, I guess?" All I wanted to do was take three steps backwards and sprint to my bike. This was getting awkward.

"Would…" _Fuck_ "you…" _Fuck_ "give me the privilege…" _kill me now! _"Of playing COD with me?" _you've got to be kidding me!_

_Might as well play along. _"Yes Emmett. I will play Call of Duty with you!" I pretended to wipe away tears. "Emmett!! PUT ME DOWN!!" By this point, Emmett had picked my up, bridle style, and ran at human speed to the living room.

Jasper quickly turned on the XBOX360 and handed me a controller.

Emmett turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Ready Belly-Button?"

_When will he ever stop with the nick-names?! Ohh well. I'll let this one slide._

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

_Let the games begin…_

* * *

_HI EVERYONE!!!_

_First off!! If ya'll get the review-bar-thing to say 200 I'll start the chapter BUT if you can get it to 275 I'll update 2 chapters that same day!!! _

_Second of all!! I've been reading a story on here for a few dayz and its pretty goooood!!_

_Its called : _**Look Past the Veil of Hate by= **MyLifeIsEdwardCullen

_READ IT :D lawlz_

_And in other newz… I was about to start a new story today!! _

_It was sapposed to be a 3-story thing_

_A presquile_

_The story _

_And a sequile!_

_It randomly poped into my head but I forgot the story line today __L it happenes a lot. I've had at least 10 story ideas, some even better then this one ;), but I always end up forgetting. Luckily I wrote the idea for Love never Fails when I* thought of it L _

_OHH WELL!!!_

_Read&REVIEW!! _

_U know I love the comments!!_

_XoXo Jelena 3_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone!! I thought you would like it more if I updated quicker but I really want the reviews!! The more reviews I get, the quicker I write!! **_

_**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!**_

* * *

"_Bella…may I ask you a question?"_

"_Umm… sure, I guess?" All I wanted to do was take three steps backwards and sprint to my bike. This was getting awkward._

"_Would…" Fuck "you…" Fuck "give me the privilege…" kill me now! "Of playing COD with me?" you've got to be kidding me!_

_Might as well play along. "Yes Emmett. I will play Call of Duty with you!" I pretended to wipe away tears. "Emmett!! PUT ME DOWN!!" By this point, Emmett had picked my up, bridle style, and ran at human speed to the living room._

_Jasper quickly turned on the XBOX360 and handed me a controller._

_Emmett turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Ready Belly-Button?"_

_When will he ever stop with the nick-names?! Ohh well. I'll let this one slide._

"_As ready as I'll ever be!"_

_Let the games begin…_

* * *

We ended up playing a few rounds. I won the first few but then Edward caught up, quickly. I was in shock when I saw I lost the second time in a row to Edward. Every game I have ever played, I won. It was a total eye opening experience. And it pissed me off!

"Ohh! Looks like the queen has lost, yet again!" Jasper yelled. I really wanted to throw him out the window.

"Jasper…" I gave him one of my infamous glares, but he hardly flinched. I made Maria run away scared shitless with this glare, get he didn't even budge. I could see that Emmett, who was sitting between Jasper and I, did shrink back, but that was it. Maybe it was because they didn't know what I could do or maybe I was having an off day. What ever it was, I don't like it!

Maria was this vampire Army leader that I had to visit. There were rumours that she was starting a new army and I had to check. It seemed she wasn't and because we had no proof, I refused to kill her. There is something fishy about her though. If only I had the proof…

Edward brought me out of my little daydream. "Its okay, Bella. It's just a little game." Edward said, from the other side of me.

"I know that! It's just… I've never lost to anyone in a video game before. Ever. I'm just a little shocked that anyone could beat me." I said, with a small smile.

"Good job Edward!! Know you've made her sad!" Alice said.

"No! I'm not sad. Not at all! I'm actually a little relieved." I looked around at them. They were all staring wide eyed and then I realized why. Alice vamp-whispered that. They all looked very shocked.

_Fuck my life… _

Rosalie snapped, "How did you hear that Bella?"

"Hear what?" Maybe innocent was the way to go.

"Alice whispered that! You couldn't have heard it!" She looked determined to find out the answer.

"Ohh" I can't tell them, but I don't want to lie. So I'll just stretch the truth a little. "I have very sensitive ears. The doctors said I developed it while I was growing up." I said with a blush. Rosalie didn't look like she believed my little lie.

"Ohh. Then I guess that explains it!" Esme said, cheerfully. I really like her. She seems like a great person. So kind and loving. Kind of like Renee. But Renee is very childish.

_I miss her so much…_

"My husbands a doctor. He should be home any second!" Esme said, looking at the door. Not a second later I heard a car driving up there long drive-way. From the tire-turns and the engine sound, it was a Mercedes.

I looked away from the door. And looked at the TV screen. Emmett and Edward were in the middle of a game, but Jasper was looking at me weirdly. It was like he wanted to say something, but was uncomfortable.

_I hope he didn't feel my little lie. That would be bad… _

He then gave me a small smile and turned to the TV. I guess he knew that I didn't want anyone knowing I was lying.

If he finds out about me, and tells anyone, I'll have to kill him. I really don't want too, but it's my duty as princess to keep him out of the loop.

Just then, the door swung open. In walked in a blonde, fair skinned, vampire. He was tall with golden eyes. And he looked very familiar. I looked at him very closely and realized why. He was in the portrait with Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

He was the one in the background with the hammer pants. I always thought hammer pants were disgusting and very unflattering, but vampires made them look good.

My first year there, he came for a visit but I was in Africa, taking care of a newborn that thought she was the strongest in the world and thought she should be named princess. There's only room for one vampire princess and that's me. So I had to kill her. Also she was showing herself in the sunlight and killed 5-10 people in 2 days. She had the power of metal but didn't know how to use it. Sucked for her. It only took me a few minutes to destroy her, and then afterwards, I went to a little café and had something to drink. It was a very relaxing day.

"Well, hello. You must be Bella? Charlie's daughter, right?" During the time while I was thinking of little-miss-wanna-be-princess, the vampire, I think his name was Carlisle, had taken' his coat off and shoes and walked over to his wife.

I quickly stood up, "Hi. Yeah, I'm Bella, and yes Charlie is my father." I said the word 'father' the way Gold-Member did in Austin Powers. Everyone smile, or chuckled at me.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen," I was right! "Your father told me that you would probably be at the hospital a lot. May I ask why?"

"Ohh, he mentioned that, did he? Well it's because I'm kinda a danger magnet, or at least that's what my uncle says. Usually, I go to the hospital ever other day or every few days." My blush was at full force right now.

"I would think someone like you wouldn't fall at all." He said, looking confused.

"What do you mean, 'someone like you'?" Edward asked.

Might as well explain. "Before I moved to Italy, I did gymnastics and every form of dance. I was supposed to go to the Olympics but when I moved, I couldn't continue. I started again but didn't try and go to the Olympics. It was kind of pointless to me."

"Wow, so you flexible, right?' Emmett asked, stupidly, which earned him a slap on the head from Rosalie, I mean, Rose.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yes Emmett, I'm flexible."

"How flexible, Belly-Welly?" He asked.

"Very Flexible, Emmy-Bear." If he was gonna give me nicknames then I would give him some too.

He smiled hugely at me.

_I guess he liked his nickname…_

"Show us!!" He screamed.

"No, I probably shouldn't." I really didn't want to have to stretch in these jeans.

"Come on Belly! Show us!!" He screamed, again.

"I'm not in the right clothes, sorry Emmy-Muffin." I smirked, but it soon turned into I frown, because it seemed Alice is prepared for anything and everything. She pulled out a pair of lululemon pants and a lululemon tank.

"You're a small, right?" She asked sweetly.

I stood up and grabbed the clothes from her. "Where is the bathroom?" I tried to ask that as sweetly as possible.

She squealed and pointed up stairs. "Third door on the left side!!"

"I'll be back in a second." I ran upstairs and quickly changed. They fit me perfectly. I ran back downstairs and they had made space for me.

"What was your best thingie?" Only Alice would use the word 'thingie' while talking.

"I usually focused on uneven bars and the balance beam but I'm pretty good at almost everything." I said, with a shrug.

"Well… we don't have any real uneven bars or balance beams but we do have a couch! Can you use that?" Alice asked, looking very hopeful.

"I don't know…what if I ruin it?" I bite my lip, looking at Esme, hoping she would say it wasn't the best idea.

She looked at me with a smile. "It's fine dear. I just hope you don't get hurt."

"She'll be fine!!" Alice yelled. "Trust me! I know she will!"

Looks like I wont win this fight. I didn't even want to win. I missed doing gymnastics. It used to be the thing that calmed me down. I think I'll ask Aro to buy me a membership to a gymnastics gym. I could practise there. It would be fun.

"Okay. Could you just move the pillows for me?"

"Of course, darlin'." Jasper moved them to the other couch. I quickly stretched everything and did the splits. Emmett started to whisper to Rose.

"Rosie? Why can't you do that?! If you were more flexible, we could do more kinky stuff!" Rose looked soo mad!

"Shut up!!" She hissed at Emmet and turned back to look at me. I was now in a bridge and I pushed myself, with my legs, into standing position.

"Okay, I stretched everything. Should I start?" I asked. I felt so good after all those stretches.

"YES!!!!" =Everyone yelled at me. I took a deep breath, and began the routine I was going to perform at my first Olympics.

* * *

**Hey everyone!!! I just wanted to say thanxx to the people that reviewed!! I only have a little to say right now, first off- Y NO REVIEWS!!! I would have thought I'd get at least 40 but I got under 20 last time I checked!!**

**Ohh well **

**I want the bar to say 200 reviews!! This time, I'm not gonna update till I get my reviews!! I'll start the next chapter when it says 200!! If you really want chapter 13, send it to your friends to read or maybe just put a review everyday, or something :P**

**Xoxo~ Jellz**

**P,s, There iz no 'second of all' because im too lazy to right one!!**

** - Does this font make my words look fat? ~ Lawlzz 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own twilight!!**

* * *

I finished my beam routine with a simple back hand spring. As I was landing, I looked at everyone. Esme looked proud and weepy. Carlisle was smiling broadly. Emmett looked sad. Rosalie kept shooting pissy looks at Emmett but when she turned to me, she smiled. _I guess she was still mad at him because of his little comment. _Alice was hoping like a bunny. Jasper was holding her, while looking at me, with a small smile. Then there was Edward. He was looking at me, with a crooked smile that could make any women, and some men, fall to there knees. And I did just that, but not on my knees. No, Bella Swan does things differently. I, instead, fell on my ass.

"Don't stop her!" Alice hissed. _Yeah, let the human fall on her ass. Great way to show you care! _"She'll start questioning us if any of you do!"

They all ran to me at human pace and crowded around me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward.

"Is anything hurt?" Carlisle.

"Let's go shopping!" Ahh you guessed it! Alice Cullen ladies and gentlemen! We all stopped and looked at Alice. She looked so innocent. "What? Shopping curse everything!"

I shook my head a bit and stood up.

"I'm fine. Nothings hurt. And no." I answered, but it seems the pixie doesn't get it.

"Why?!" She whined. "Let's go shopping! It would be fun! We could get some shoes and dresses. I girls day out!"

"Because I don't get the point in shopping." I said calmly.

Alice was clutching her chest. She seemed in pain. It was a heart-breaking sight but I had been trained to not be saddened by these looks. Jasper started glaring at me and held Alice tightly.

"Alice, that little look of yours won't work on me. I'm not whipped like Jasper." Jasper turned and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled and made the whip sound, while making a whip movement with my hands.

"Burn!" Ahh Emmett. You could always count on him!

"I am not whipped!" Jasper said, trying to defend himself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, princess; but you are!" Emmett said, with a huge smile.

"ANYWAYS," I said, emphasizing. "I won't fall for your puppy dog eyes. Besides, all my clothes get sent to my house in Italy and my cousin sends them to me, here."

Alice looked at me for a second, with her eyebrows scrunched together. "So what your saying is, your cousin sends you down any clothes that she likes for you?"

I smiled. "Yup."

She pursed her lips. "What do you to with the clothes after you've worn them?"

"If I really like something, then I'll keep it, but I usually just give it all to charades. I don't really like shopping or makeup, so I asked my cousin to just pick stuff for me. If I had a chose, I'd wear sweats pants or jeans and a t-shirt everyday." I really didn't like shopping. After a while, Heidi just started picking stuff for me. I wouldn't complain to often because the stuff she picked for me were usually in my range of style, but there were those small moments when I'd refuse, and she'd always picked something else; without fighting. Not because she was afraid of me. Heidi and I are very close. Almost as close as Jane and I are. She had no reason to be scared of me. I would never hurt her. Alice on the other hand…

"Soo… what type of clothes do you get sent?" She asked, breaking me out of me thoughts.

"Things like Valentino, Gucci, Prada, Pastry, Apple Bottom, and Guess. Even stuff like Hollister. Pretty much anything that's cute and she thinks would look good on me. I usually don't go shopping because she would burn anything she didn't like and throw holly water on it. She REALLY likes fashion and doesn't like it when I don't dress 'to impress'. She's also a little bit crazy." I finished in one breath.

"Ohh, do you have my size?" She asked with a huge smile. Everyone turned to her with an unbelieving look on there face.

I smiled, "I'll see what I can do." She smiled at me and then looked at my purse, which was near the stairs, to the right of me. I was about to ask her what she was staring at when my cell started to ring.

'_**I don't care where you live at. Just turn around boy, let me hit that!' **_My eyes widened, and my embarrassing blush crept up my neck, to my face. I quickly ran to purse, at human pace, hoping to god that I'd get there before the end of the next verse. I definitely didn't want Carlisle and Esme thinking I'm some type of slut. _**'Don't be a lil' bitch with your chit-chat, just show me were your -' **_I quickly picked up, without checking the called ID.

"Izzy! Finally! I've been calling around for you for ages mon ami!" Amelia! I haven't talked to her in a while!

"Bonjour mon ami! I'm kind of busy right now. Could I call you back when I get home?" I really hope the Cullen's didn't know her, and if they did, then hopefully they wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Of course, but call as soon as you can. It's very important that I speak to you mon ami. I am in America and I need your help. Carlo has gone missing and I need you ." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Carlo was her son. He was changed young and everyone was worried he would be a nuisance but he was very controlled. He doesn't even look 13. He was very tall when he was changed. Now he looks about 17. It's not like him to vanish without a trace.

"I'll help, but can't talk right now. I'm living with my father, in Forks. Where are you?" I peeked over at the Cullen's. They had moved all the furniture back and were working around the house but I knew they were listening. I hope Amelia didn't say anything about vampires or about me being the princess.

"I am in Alaska."

"Okay, I'll call you ASAP."

"Okay!" We said good bye and hung up. I took a deep breath and turned to the Cullen's.

"Umm… I gotta go. My friend needs some help, but I'll see you guys at school in a few days?" Please don't ask any questions.

Rosalie turned to me. "Yeah, and you should probably turn down your phone volume because I could hear everything." She said, smirking. Yeah, suuurrreeee. It was the cell volume. No vampireness at all.

"Ohh… yeah, I'll do that." I quickly went to my cell and turned the volume down, for show of course.

"What did she mean about your 'expertise'?" I have to be more careful around Rose. She was getting suspicious and it's only been a day since I met her and her coven, I mean FAMILY.

"Tracking." They all looked at each other with wide eyes. "You know, cell phones, computers, and cars. Her son usually tells her were he's going and she's worried."

"Ohh. Okay then." She frowned. I guess that wasn't the answer she wanted.

I turned to Alice, who was a few feet away, reading a magazine. "Alice? When do you want these back?"

She laughed. "Those are for you. I don't want them back."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at me. "Of course! Don't worry."

"Okay! Thank you Alice." I smiled and grabbed my stuff and started for the door. I really needed to get home and call Amelia.

Esme came out of the kitchen and frowned. "Are you going already Bella?"

I stopped and turned around to face her. "Yeah, there's some stuff I have to sort out at home."

"Oh okay," She started walking to me. When she was in front of me, she gave me a motherly hug. "Promise me you'll come back soon."

I pulled back at she gave me my coat. I slipped it on and smiled. "Promise." I turned back to everyone and smiled. "Bye guys, see you all in a few days!" Esme opened the door for me, and I slipped out. I hoped on my bike and floored it. I didn't bother with a helmet.

***

I parked my bike on the drive way of Charlie's house. His car wasn't here, so he must still be at work. I was about to get off my bike and go inside and call Amelia but my cell started vibrating. I opened my cell and a text box thing popped up. It said it was from Jasper.

**{the bar thingi has to say 263 for the next chapter}**

_Rose might have put him in. _I opened the text and nearly had a heart attack.

**To: Bella Swan**

**We need to talk, Princess Volturi.**

**From: Jasper Hale**

"Ohh god."

[mon ami - my friend]

* * *

Hey everyone!!! I was kinda disappointed that I didn't get my reviews. I also relized that when I tried to make a heart sometimes it would just come out as a 3 Its sapposed to be a heart. The thing on the comma key plus the three makes a heart == 3 isn't it cute!! ANYWAYS im off topic!! I really want the reviews!!!! So incase some of you don't read the bottoms, I'm gonna start putting it in at random spots in the story. Don't get annoyed.

The bar thing had to say 263.

BTW THANK U ANGEL YOU R AMAZING!!!!!! And THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!!!

Hope I didn't forget anything….

x0x0 Jelena 3

PS the song there was Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha

PPSS questions u guys ask about me on the review thing count as reviews, SO ASK AWAY!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey yall!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

I parked my bike on the drive way of Charlie's house. His car wasn't here, so he must still be at work. I was about to get off my bike and go inside and call Amelia but my cell started vibrating. I opened my cell and a text box thing popped up. It said it was from Jasper.

Rose might have put him in. I opened the text and nearly had a heart attack.

**To: Bella Swan**

**We need to talk, Princess Volturi.**

**From: Jasper Hale**

"Ohh god."

* * *

_Jaspers POV_

_That voice. It sounded so familiar. _

I started to think back. 10 years ago to be exact. Alice and me were spending some time away from the family…

[Ten years ago. Vancouver]

"_I'm going shopping! Wanna come Jazzy?!"_

_I chuckled. "No, I think I'm going to go for a quick hunt. I'm famished. Or maybe I'll come…" I really don't want to leave my little Alice alone to shop. Something might happened. She could run into another vampire and hurt herself. Or worst. I really don't want to think about my beautiful angel being away from me._

"_Nope! Your eyes are black. You need to hunt! I'll bring you back some stuff!!" Alice said, smiling._

_**She is so beautiful… **__"Are you sure? I'd be more then willing to come…"_

"_No! You really need to hunt sweetheart." She pecked me on the lips and skipped off to, god knows were. "Love you!"_

"_I love you too!" I said, smiling broadly. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is so sweet, and caring and intelligent, and ooh soo sexy. Especially in those tight little jeans… Damn. My thoughts need to stop wandering like that. I ran to the back door and went for a little hunt._

_***_

Bella's POV! **{Bar thingi has to say 280 for the next chapter!! Which I already started!}**

I quickly got off my bike and sprinted to the door. I really didn't want to have to kill Jasper but if his family knows about me, then it has to be done. What if he tells other vampires? What if a war breaks out?! I can't handle a war. I'm still human and not powerful enough to take down hundreds of immortals. I had to think fast. I whipped out my cell and texted him.

**To: Jasper Hale**

**Come to my house. That is an order.**

**From: Bella Swan**

I started pacing my kitchen, thinking.

If he didn't tell anyone, then I would let him live. Aro doesn't know that there here, so then I wont have to act drastically. Then again, if he told even one person, then Edward would find out easily. Hell, Edward could know right now. He could have read Jaspers mind in a blink of an eye.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on my backdoor. I hadn't even heard Jasper approach, but I could see his hair through the little window on the door. I rushed to the door, opened it, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him off the floor, pulled him in, banged the door closed and slammed him against it. I don't think he expected me to do that. I was so mad I didn't care. I started to flex my hand, and he let out a tiny growl. He grabbed my hands by the wrists and tried to pry them off him, but was surprised when they didn't move.

"Bella! Let go of me!" He begged. I must have been hurting him. With my hands and my intense emotions. I ripped my hands from his throat and took a step back.

"Who did you tell?!" I yelled with high authority in my voice.

He flinched at my tone. He probably wasn't used to this. "Why do you want to know?"

I glared and used my shield power. I put a shield on the wall, so it wouldn't break and through him against it. I walked up to him and got to face level. "So I know who I have to kill." I added as much venom in my voice as possible.

His eyes got wide. "No one!" I raised my eyebrow. "I swear!" I smiled then and sat on the floor, crisscross.

"Good. Then I can trust you. Sorry for earlier. I didn't want your family to find out till I was changed." I offered him an apologetic smile. He seemed to except it. "When you work for the Volturi and you're a human. You have to kill any threat."

He raised an eye brow. "My families a threat?"

"Anyone that can cause a war, while I'm human, is a threat." I said.

His eyebrows bushed together in confusion. "But you just through me at a wall. Me! A VAMPIRE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but that was easy. Imagine if there were hundreds of vampires. Its easy with a few dozens, but when you hit the hundreds, it starts to take a lot out of you."

"Ohh."

"Yeah, so anyways, you can't tell anyone and Edward can't find out." I said, smiling.

He smiled back, a bit. "But I can tell Alice, right?"

"No." His smile disappeared.

"But I can't keep secrets from her! She's the love of my life! She'll know something's wrong, if I don't tell her."

"If you tell her, I'll have to kill you both Jasper. And besides, its not your secret to tell." I pleaded with my eyes. I really liked Alice! I didn't want to kill her.

Jasper's eyes got hard when I said I would have to kill his mate, but softened when he saw that I didn't want too. "Okay, I wont tell anyone, but when your comfortable, can we tell Alice?" He started to send different emotions to me.

I, all of a sudden, felt very happy and wanted to agree. "Sure!!" Damn it! "That's not fair!"

He smiled and said, "Doesn't matter, you still said yes!" He seemed pleased with himself.

I rolled my eyes, this was soo stupid. "Anyways… how did you find out about me?" He froze at the question. "Don't worry. I wont kill anyone."

He sighed. "I recognized the voice of the girl you were talking too, and started to think back and realized she was a vampire I be-friended ten years ago…

[Again, 10 years ago, Vancouver]

"_I love you too!" I said, smiling broadly. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is so sweet, and caring and intelligent, and ooh soo sexy. Especially in those tight little jeans… Damn. My thoughts need to stop wandering like that. I ran to the back door and went for a little hunt._

_I had just finished my third deer when I heard someone coming towards me. I didn't recognized the steps, so it must be a stranger. A growl built up in my throat. Not two seconds later, a woman with bleach waves was standing before me. She quickly got into a defending stance, matching my own. _

_She was scared, but I didn't have to read her emotions to know that. Fear was shown all over her face. I decided she wasn't a threat, so I stood up and smiled. "Hello, my name is Jasper. What is your name?" I put out my hand, signalling for her to shake it._

_She seemed hesitant, but stood up anyways. She walked over to me and shook my hand. "'ello(hello), Mon nam is Amelia." She bowed her head slightly. _

_***_

"We started talking and she told me about her son, and how she was planning to change him when he was ready. I haven't talked to her since her son was changed two years ago. Its really sad that she had to pick in between letting her son die or him being thirteen forever." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. It's kind of depressing. I was supposed to go and kill him but I couldn't do it. He didn't look thirteen, so I decided to let him live." I smiled, at the memory of Aro yelling at me and then he was thrown against the wall by little Janey. What a wonderful day.

"I bet Aro wasn't happy with you that day." He said. It was like he was reading my mind.

"He definitely wasn't happy. He tried to attack me for making 'Volturi look weak'! So… little Janey thru him at the wall." I smiled at his shocked face.

'_**I don't care where you live at. Just turn around boy, let me hit-' I quickly picked up the phone and put it on speaker.**_

"Amelia! What did I say about spilling my secrets to people!" I yelled into the phone. Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Fuck you, 'asper(Jasper)." This is bound to be a fun conversation.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! BTW the next chapter is already started and will be done by tmorw! I better get my reviews. The bar thing has to say 280 or no chapter!!!

BTW I LUV U ANGEL!!! U R AN AMAZING REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!! All of you are!!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

"_I bet Aro wasn't happy with you that day." He said. It was like he was reading my mind._

"_He definitely wasn't happy. He tried to attack me for making 'Volturi look weak'! So… little Janey thru him at the wall." I smiled at his shocked face._

_'__**I don't care where you live at. Just turn around boy, let me hit-' I quickly picked up the phone and put it on speaker.**_

"_Amelia! What did I say about spilling my secrets to people?" I yelled into the phone. Jasper chuckled beside me._

"_Fuck you, 'asper." This is bound to be a fun conversation._

* * *

Amelia started to curse through the phone. Jasper was trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working. I just sat back and watched the show.

"'ow(how) dare you tell 'er(her) it was me, 'asper(Jasper)!" She sounded mad… "Bella! I thought 'e(he) knew! 'e(He) was asking about you and I just thought-"

I rolled my eyes. "Its okay, Amelia! It was bound to happen sometime. But I'm curious. Who else did you tell?" If she told anyone else, I am gonna ring her neck!

"No one!! I swear on Carlos life!!" She screamed, causing Jasper to flinch.

I chuckled, "Okay, I believe you. Now tell me about Carlo missing?" I wanted to get right to business and find him as soon as possible.

***

[the next day, 5am. Quebec City.]

I walked down the street, humming to my iphone. Before I knew it, I was singing.

"He's candy-coated misery! He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes! And he only comes out at night, gives you feelings you don't want to hide!" I was about to continue, when I heard screams coming far into the forest.

No mortal would hear them, hell, I hardly heard them. I ran to the forest border, and jumped into the trees. I jumped silently through the shadows of early dawn, leaping from branch, to branch. It might take longer but if the person who was causing the screaming, was a vampire, they would think I was just an animal. I had been leaping for about, ohh, 5 minutes, and the screams hadn't seemed to just kept coming and coming.

A few minutes later, I came up to a cabin. I walked to the door and opened it, walking in like I owned the place. I didn't expect the scene in front of me. In the corner was a beautiful, brunette, tied to a bed with duck-tape, and Carlo in the corned sobbing. I ran up to the brunette and she looked like she was in serious pain. She kept screaming 'kill me, kill me now'. I also noticed that her skin was changing to a whiter-then-normal, white. Almost the same colour as vampire skin, but she had some pink in it. She was changing, and Carlo was the one that changed her.

I walked over to Carlo and took him to the front porch. He looked so ashamed and scared. "Who is she Carlo?" I asked, taking his hand.

A small smile curved his lips. "Her name is Carrie. She's 13 but looks older, just like me. I met her a few months ago, and we feel in love. She is the girl I've been waiting forever for, but mother doesn't approve. She says that my love for her will cause problems for us, but I don't care. Carrie is my life and I don't care if I have to kill all of Volturi too keep her. I would do it, without hesitance."

"You do know that I'm part of the Volturi, right? Would you really hurt lil'old me?" I asked teasing, expecting him to go along.

He turned to me, with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'd do it for her."

My eyes got wide like saucers. "It won't come to that, hopefully. If she can't keep control of herself, then we will have to train her. I will help you Carlo. You are a great friend and if you love this girl, I won't let anyone stand in your way." I took out my cell and called Amelia.

" 'ello?" My lil'french friend has some explaining to do.

"You need to get caller display."

"Ohh! Bella! You find Carlo, no?" She asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Amelia, I found him."

"Ohh thank god!! When is he coming 'ome(home)?!" She screamed, nearly breaking my sensitive ear drum.

I turned to Carlo, who was looking at the door behind use, with worry. I mouthed to him to 'go'. He bolted from his seat and into the cabin. I turned my attention back to the phone. "He will come home when he is ready."

"No, he needs to come home fast. He is very young and shouldn't be wondering around the country like that." Amelia needs to learn to let go.

"Amelia. He may have been changed at 13, but that doesn't mean he acts like it. He is a grown up, and you need to accept it. If he wants to travel, you have to let him. He isn't your property and you can't make his chooses for him. And you definitely can NOT pick who he can love and can't love! If he chose's to marry that girl, then you better have a supporting smile on your frickin face or I swear to god Amelia, I'll come find you and stick my foot-" _**[the bar thingi has to say 300]**_

"Yeah, yeah. You'll stick your foot so far up mon ass, dat it will come through mon mouth. Or, I'll need a surgery to remove it. Or I'll die. Blah blah blah. You use that line all the time, sweetheart."

I was shocked, she had never spoken to me like that before. "Amelia, don't be bitchy."

"I do not care! I want ma son back! He is causing problems! The Volturi are going to 'ill(kill) 'im(him)!"

I sighed. "I'm part of the Volturi, aren't I?"

"Well, yes but-" She seemed determined to prove to me that Carlo was causing problems, when he really wasn't.

"And you trusted me to find him, didn't you?" I raised my eyebrow, even through I knew she couldn't see. Old habits, die hard.

"Oui, but still-" Her voice was loosing some of its fire.

"If she is a nuisance, then I'll have to kill her, but if she is controlled, then I will spare her life. I was wondering? Why don't you like her?"

"Nothing, its just… she is a little scrawny." I laughed. That was the reason?!

"Amelia! He loves her! You can't get in the way of that, just because she's scrawny!" I laughed again. I heard Carlo grumbling inside the cabin.

"She's just mad because she knows Carrie will be prettier then her, and that I'm moving out." Amelia growled through the cell.

"You will not move out! I forbid it! You will stay under my roof and stay wid me!" She screamed that as loud as possible.

Carlo ran out of the cabin and took the cell from my hands. "Ohh yeah? Mother! I am old enough be wed and to move out! You always complain about wanting to find love, but you stayed with me, instead. Now's your chance to find that mystery man that you've been waiting for!"

"I don't want to loose you!" Poor, Amelia. She was sobbing. She must really be upset.

Carlo sighed. "I have a new life now, and you can't change that. I am planning to wed Carrie and make her by bride for eternity." With that said, he hung up.

I stood up and hugged Carlo. "It will all work out. Ohh and I have a present for you and your future wife." I said, smiling. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my check book. "Does a million sound okay?"

Carlo laughed. "I love you, aunt Bella. Add another zero to that."

* * *

Hey every one!!! I want the bar thing to say 300 :0

The song she was singing was Carrie Underwood's - Cowboy Casanova LOVE THIS SONG!!! Ooh and in the next chapter I'm gonna put in a song that my favourite dancer sings! She's a dancer on Dancing with the stars. I'll give you a hint… She danced with Olympic speed skate, Apolo Anton Ohno!! Can you guess who she is??? And can you guess the song?? She's amazing!! If you want to see her move, then here's a link to one of her dances she preformed with Apolo! I picked the 2nd quickstep bcz the cha cha cha is a little 'ronchy' :P I love the Cha Cha Cha they preformed. The one were she's in the BLUE dress, not the red one.

Quickstep

.com/watch?v=IvEurWPueSw&feature=related

Cha Cha Cha

.com/watch?v=jxupuUimByY

Sumba

.com/watch?v=gsMZ77TX0C4&feature=related

HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	17. Chapter 16

_**IMPORTANTE MESSAGES AT THE BOTTOM! News about beta's and about future chapters!!!**_

_**i donot own twilight  
**_

* * *

_Carlo sighed. "I have a new life now, and you can't change that. I am planning to wed Carrie and make her by bride for eternity." With that said, he hung up. _

_I stood up and hugged Carlo. "It will all work out. Ohh and I have a present for you and your future wife." I said, smiling. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my check book. "Does a million sound okay?"_

_Carlo laughed. "I love you, aunt Bella. Add another zero to that."_

* * *

I fell onto my bed, exuousted. I'd just gotten back from Quebec. I was so tired! I hadn't slept for at least 24 hours. Carrie was well controlled. She did try to take a few snaps at my neck but that was expected. Carlo showed her how to hunt, and feed. I showed her how to defend herself from other vampires. We also discovered that she had a power. With one touch of a vampire, she could see there human life clearly, and some how send the memories to the vampire. The reason she had this gift was probably because in her human life, which just ended four days ago, she was a sketch artist for the police. That was our conclusion.

It had been a long 2 days, and in six and a half hours, I have to go to school and pretend to be something I'm not. At least the Cullen's will be there. I haven't seen them in a little over a day. That might not seem like a lot, but considering the amount of texts that family has been sending me, you would think I was there mother. Hell, even Esme texted me. She asked how I was and when I was coming back. I thought it was very sweet. I don't know how all these numbers ended up in my cell, but I'm not complaining. Esme is so sweet and Emmett's texts make be laugh so hard. They're a great family and I can't wait to see them in about six hours and twenty-five minutes.

I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me…

***

I'd just parked into a parking space at school, when my door opened and I was pulled out.

"Bella!" Lil'Pixie needs to get her hands off me before I 'accidentally' set her on fire.

"Alice, get off the poor girl." I looked over Alice's head, and saw Rose.

I looked back down at Alice, who was wrapped around me, and glared. "Yeah, Pixie. Get off me." I think the annoyance in my voice warned her enough. She unwrapped herself and walked to Jasper. I saw the little sadness in her eyes, and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Alice smiled. "It's okay! Sorry for pulling you out of your car like that."

I laughed a little and yawned. "It's alright. Just don't ever do it again, and no one will get hurt." There was a little teasing in my voice, but behind that, the warning was real. I didn't like people controlling me. I looked up at Jasper, and smiled. "Control your women." He knew that I wouldn't hurt Alice, unless she gave me a reason too. On the days when I'm moody, someone bumping into me could set me off.

His eyes hardened, but he smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. He hasn't stopped acting formal, since he found out I was the princess of Volturi. I found it so stupid, but kind of annoying. No matter how many times I asked him to stop, he wouldn't.

"Bellarella!!!" I heard someone scream my name very loudly. I whipped around in time to be lifted off my feet by a vampire with a death wish. Emmett started to spin me and I cracked a little. The wind around us started to get stronger and stronger. Emmett stopped spinning and looked around. I found Jasper and glared. His eyes were huge. He knew it was me causing this and if he didn't get Emmet off me, we would have serious problems.

Jasper was about to say something, when another voce interrupted.

"Emmett, let go of Bella! You saw how mad she got with Alice. She looks murderous right now!" I looked to my left and saw Edward walking over. Emmett put me down and started to laugh.

"Lil'Belly would never hurt me! Right Bells?" He leaned agenst his jeep and started to mess up my hair and that's when it happened. The clouds around us got darker and all of a sudden, a lighting bolt shot down towards Emmett. He got out of the way but looked scared shitless.

I turned around and glared at him. "If I killed you right now, no one would care. Even the weather is on my side." With that said, I went to my car, grabbed my coffee and left for class. As soon as I took my first sip of coffee the wind softened and the clouds turned back to normal.

I could hear then talking. Emmett didn't seem fazed at all by what I said. "Emmett, leave her alone when she's in a bad mood."

I heard Emmett laugh. "Why should I?"

Jasper sighed. "Because you might end up getting all of us killed."

***

By the time lunch rolled around, I was feeling much better. I was still mad at Emmett, but I felt kinda guilty. I didn't mean to get that mad, it just seemed to happened. When I was tired, I couldn't think right.

As I walked into the cafeteria, everyone looked at me. They all started to scream and run to the emergency exits. I looked down, confused. I was covered in glittery blood and had Emmett's head in my hands. I was holding it by his curly hair.

When I looked up, everyone was gone, but the remaining Cullen's were standing there.

Rose looked pissed. She looked like she was about to attack me. "_Bella!_" She hissed. "_Bella!" _You would think that she would be screaming, but instead she was whispering. "_Isabella fucking Swan, wake up!!_"

I shot up in my seat. "What the fuck?" I looked around, and noticed everyone staring at me. I was in my first period class, and Rosalie was sitting beside me, glaring.

* * *

**EXTEMLY IMPORTANT NEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Hey everyone! I'm going to make some changes!! I've decided that I'm going to take one of my reviewers advise and not make yew give me reviews for chapters. Instead, I'm going to post the chapters when there finished. ****OOH AND I WANT A BETA!!!!!**

**I've desided that a Beta would probably be the best option!!**

**If u want to be my Beta, then send my a message that had a link to a story u've edited and… ya. That's all I need ****J A week from today (march 27, 2010) I will send you a congratulations letter, stating that u r my beta. I HOPE A LOT OF U WILL SEND ME MESSAGES!!! **

**Luv ya long time, Jelena **


	18. Chapter 17

_**READ THE BOTTOM!!! TRUST ME!!!! ITS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT!!! OOH AND PLZ DONT KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_As I walked into the cafeteria, everyone looked at me. They all started to scream and run to the emergency exits. I looked down, confused. I was covered in glittery blood and had Emmett's head in my hands. I was holding it by his curly hair._

_When I looked up, everyone was gone, but the remaining Cullen's were standing there. _

_Rose looked pissed. She looked like she was about to attack me. "Bella!" She hissed. "Bella!" You would think that she would be screaming, but instead she was whispering. "Isabella fucking Swan, wake up!!" _

_I shot up in my seat. "What the fuck?" I looked around, and noticed everyone staring at me. I was in my first period class, and Rosalie was sitting beside me, glaring._

* * *

"No. You might get mad."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "Why would I be mad? Other then the fact you were saying Emmett's name while you were dreaming, and then started saying my name! I have the right to know Bella! If you were having a fantasy about my boyfriend, I swear to god…"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. She thought I had a sexual dream about Emmett. Yeah right! If I was going to have a fantasy, it would be about Edward, not Emmett. Whoa, wait a second. Where the fuck did that come from. "Rose, it wasn't a fantasy or anything. It was far from it."

She grabbed my arm and pulled us to a stop. I was really hungry and wanted to eat, but Rosalie seemed to have another idea at hand. We were only a few meters from the cafeteria steps. "If it wasn't a fantasy, then it's safe to tell me." I hesitated a little. What if she was mad about the fact that I was having dreams about her husband being dead. "I have the right to know, Bella."

I sighed and told her my whole dream. She kept a straight face the whole time, so I couldn't tell if she was mad or what. ".. And then I woke up."

She started laughing. Laughing hard. "Oh my god! That's so fucking hilarious! I wish I could have seen that dream!"

I stood there, shocked. Shouldn't she be more defensive, or something? I'd just killed her mate, even if it was just a dream, shouldn't she be a tiny bit mad? Wow, you know a person for 2 days, yet they still continue to amaze you.

We started walking to the cafeteria after a few minutes. Rose would still give the occasional chuckle, but other then that, it was pretty silent.

We had just stepped into the cafeteria, and that's when it happened.

"YOU KILLED ME?!?!?!" I turned at looked at Emmett, in shock.

* * *

**Hey guys!!! This is an extremely short chapter bcz I have some news. I'm not gonna continue Love Never Fails… APRIL FOOLS!!! I'm just kidding but I do need to stop for a bit. My computer had been infected with a virus called Virut and it's not the easiest thing to clean off your computer. I have to re start the whole computer and everything, and I have to do it soon , so I wouldn't have had time to finish this chapter. I didn't want to loose what I'd already written, so I thought I'd post this up and…yeah.**

**I won't be able to update for a while, so I'm srry to everyone that reads my story!!**

**And I also wanted to know why no one has sent me beta requests?? L It's kind of upsetting.**

**OOH WELL**

**R&R PLZZZZ**

**Jelena 3**


End file.
